


Definition of a Miracle

by VyxenSkye



Series: Miracles [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blood, Deaf Clint Barton, Descriptions of gore, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I know right?, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Wade Wilson, Violence, sort of, talk of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyxenSkye/pseuds/VyxenSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, two heroes are about to find their lives turned upside down by a revelation that no one expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goo, you say?!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is different for me. I've never done Alpha/Beta/Omega before, so I'm sort of making it up as I go along. I've also never written Deadpool before, so forgive me if it gets a little wonky at times. Criticism is always welcome - I could use the direction, I think. 
> 
> This was begun out of the desire to see this sort of thing and never finding it. While I saw a lot of reasons why, and all valid ones, mind you, I wanted to see it anyway, and so set about coming up with a way for it to work. Hopefully it makes sense to some of you :)
> 
> {White}  
> [Yellow]  
>  _"Comms"_

"Oh baby boy..."

  
There was a grunt from beneath the pile of blankets, and Wade couldn't help but grin.

  
{We could jump on him.}

  
[DO IT DO IT DOIT!]

  
Wade tapped a finger against his chin, then grinned even wider and, with a wiggle of his butt, jumped up and onto the bed. There was a rather immediate responding flail, and Wade whooped, letting one hand flail into the air.

  
"Ride 'em Spidey!" he crowed, though the words trailed off into a squeal as he was suddenly flipped over and onto his back on the bed, left blinking big eyes up at a rather ruffled looking Peter Parker.

  
"Was that really necessary, Wade?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a look that bordered on a glare.

  
The merc nodded frantically, and then grinned widely. "Totally necessary. Your pancakes are getting cold!"

  
Peter blinked, and then chuckled, shaking his head faintly as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head, cracking his back in the same motion. Wade made a low sort of purring sound at this, wriggling his hips a little, moving Peter where he was perched atop them. "Though, we could always stay here..."

  
"Hmm... nope." Peter said, grinning before hopping off of Wade's hips and pulling on a pair of sleep pants.

  
"Aww, but Petey-pie!!" Wade whined, getting up and moving after him, one lip out in a pout.

  
Peter grinned over his shoulder. "Nope, you were the one that said the pancakes were getting cold. And we can't let that happen, now can we?" He then left Wade sputtering, moving into the kitchen and settling at the table where there were stacks of lovely golden pancakes waiting for them. The pouting lip was soon too much for him though, and Peter sighed before rolling his eyes. "Oh come here."

  
There was an immediate little 'yippee!' in response and Wade bounced closer for a kiss before plopping in his seat beside Peter, digging into his own ridiculous stack of pancakes. Peter couldn't help but watch this with a soft look on his features - he loved seeing Wade like this, feeling free to be himself and not self-conscious. He was even without the mask this morning of his own violation.

  
It had taken Peter years of work to get to this point though, and he didn't regret a bit of it. When he'd first met Wade - Deadpool - all those years ago, he'd been hard-pressed to spend time with him. He found the merc overwhelming and altogether too much for him, but as time went on he'd actually gotten to know him and realized that he wasn't all that bad.

  
Of course, he'd been the catalyst for that - he'd once told Deadpool that if he was going to continue killing that he wanted nothing to do with him, and from that day on he'd stopped. Peter had been shocked at first, considering what he'd heard from so many people about Deadpool, but sure enough, there wasn't a person after that day that had died due to his guns or blades. He had even stopped taking mercenary jobs that required the target's death.

  
Peter had confronted him not long after that, asking if he was playing a game, and had been surprised when Deadpool had blinked at him as though confused before grinning visibly beneath his mask. "Well I want to spend time with my baby boy, so of course I stopped. It's boring sometimes, but it's worth it!"

  
Team ups had become rather common from that point on, and before long it was a regular sight to see the two around the city together. Peter had taken the time to help Deadpool learn better ways to fight, causing less pain and eventually even being considered a hero. The day that he'd revealed his face for the first time [You mean the best day EVER] hadn't been long in coming, and while it had taken a while, eventually Wade had begun to trust him with his as well. He was still self-conscious at times, and Peter had to beg him to remove the mask, but he was getting more comfortable as time went on.

  
Five years after that first day, they'd both been asked to join the New Avengers, and now had a rather cushy apartment and a floor in Avengers tower because of it. At first a lot of people had found it strange that they were a couple. After all, they were both Alphas, which wasn't something that you saw often. Two Alphas tended to clash, especially in close quarters, though there were the occasional outliers. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, for example - Tony was all Alpha, and Steve was the epitome of the perfect specimen. But they had a rather special situation, of course - before the serum, Steve had been a Beta, and still retained some of those characteristics despite his Alpha appearance.

  
And Peter had to admit that they were well matched. It was adorable sometimes to witness them together.

  
But Peter and Wade were one of those weird couples that just worked, even if they were both Alphas. And Peter loved Wade dearly, eccentricities and all. He even had a fondness for the boxes, which some thought was weird, but he didn't care. They were a part of who Wade was, after all.

  
"You're staring, baby boy."

  
Peter blinked, and his eyes finally focused and met Wade's. The merc was looking at him quietly, and Peter could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd made him a little uncomfortable. He immediately smiled, reaching out to put his hand on Wade's. "Got caught up in the past." he said with a grin. "Thinking about how much I love you."

  
Wade blinked at him for a moment, and then grinned, laughing. "You're so sappy sometimes. We love it. So what's the plan for today, Petey-pie?"

  
Swallowing his bite of pancakes, Peter hummed a little. "Not much. Patrol later, probably, and I think Tony mentioned a meeting of some sort, but barring any random attacks on the city, we have the day to ourselves."

  
"Awesome!"

  
{There's always a random attack on the city.}

  
[Can you really call it random if it always happens?]

  
"Good point." Wade finished with a grin, making Peter smile faintly as he recognized the look that Wade got when he was listening to the boxes. "Though a meeting sounds boring. Do we have to?"

  
"We do. We have to be good examples for the others, remember?" Peter said, smiling as Wade nodded sagely.

  
"Right, good example for the young'uns." he hummed, and then grinned. "Can I at least mess with Hawkeye or something? That makes everything fun!"

  
Peter snorted. "If you feel like getting an arrow in your butt today, sure, don't let me stop you."

  
"Small price to pay!" Wade chirped in response, hopping up from the table and clearing up the remaining pancakes. Peter liked it when he kept the place clean, so he always remembered to do his best to keep everything sparkling.

  
To be honest, Wade was sort of hoping for some sort of catastrophe. It had been a while since they'd been in action, and he needed to stretch his muscles. It had been a boring month in the meantime.

  
As though the universe was listening to him [or the writer!] there was a siren outside, and Peter perked up as he did. The brunet made his way to the window, and then whistled faintly. "That's... an impressive amount of goo."

  
"Goo, you say?!" Wade asked, running to the window to see what it was that his lover was talking about. Peter glanced at him, absently wondering when he'd pulled on the Deadpool mask, but said nothing of it. "Wow, you weren't kidding. And of course it's green, what other color can noxious, dangerous goo be?!"

  
Peter chuckled. "I guess it's time to suit up." Sure enough, there was a chorus of beeping from the bedroom and their Avengers ID cards, and Peter ran to pull on his Spiderman suit, Wade just behind him.

  
He looked over as he heard a loud gasp, and then had to restrain a laugh, pulling on his mask. "This is weird alien goo stuff, I can use my katana all I want!" Wade practically shouted, happily getting his gear in place before bouncing over to Peter's side and jumping onto his back. "Hi ho, Spidey!"

  
Well used to this by now, Peter merely rolled his eyes and jumped from the window, webbing away towards the main part of town where he could hear the majority of the sirens and screaming. Iron Man, Captain America, and Hawkeye were already there, though Peter would bet money that the others were either just out of sight or on their way.

  
_"Good to see you, Spiderman."_ Tony's voice came over the comms that had been added to their costumes, relief in his tone. _"Glad to see that you could join the party."_

  
_"You have the best ideas for parties!"_ Wade chimed in, slicing through a wave of goo as it went after a pair of running civilians. _"I always have so much fun!"_

  
_"Hello to you too, Deadpool."_ Tony replied, the smile easy to hear in the Alpha's tone.

  
Peter grunted as the goo reared up to smack at him, pulling himself out of the way with a well-placed web. _"So what are we dealing with here, Iron Man?"_

  
_"Not entirely sure - seemed to come out of nowhere. We've been having issues with interdimensional portals lately though."_ Tony mused, firing a repulsor blast to chase off one of the blobs.

  
_"Widow's trying to get in contact with Thor, currently, we think it might be something from one of his worlds."_ Steve came through, his voice intense. _"Let's not worry about where it came from - our priority is protecting the civilians until Natasha and Bruce can contact Thor and get them contained."_

  
Peter hummed an affirmative as Wade chirped _"Got it, Cap!"_ , webbing off an alleyway that several civilians had just escaped down. There was a semi-bubbly sounding roar from the blobs following them, and Peter had to leap up the side of a building to escape it. His view narrowed down into saving the people that were getting away from the various bits of goo, and he didn't think much of anything else.

  
The sight of a portal made him blink, and he grinned. "Guess that would be their ride home." Tony said over the comms, tossing a pile of goo into the portal even as the others started to drive the rest towards the opening.

  
It was then that Peter realized that he didn't have eyes on Wade. _"Deadpool, status."_ he called, looking around for his mate from where he was perched on a wall. There was no response for a long moment, and Peter wondered absently if Wade had gotten hit hard enough to put him down for a moment. It wasn't exactly strange, and despite his knowledge that his lover couldn't die, he still got that fear bubbling in his gut.

  
The others had realized what was going on, and he could hear Steven calling over the comms as well. _"Wilson, report!"_

  
_"Got him."_ Clint said, speaking for the first time since Peter had arrived. _"Alley on your right, Spidey, 100 feet ahead."_

  
Peter was there in a moment, swinging around the corner and dropping to the ground next to Wade, who was crumpled against the wall. The bricks were a bit smashed, and the dust on the Deadpool uniform showed that Wade had hit pretty hard. Nothing he couldn't usually handle...

  
Propping up his mate, Peter was surprised to hear a grunt of pain from him, and blinked in shock when he realized that Wade was having trouble breathing - there was a sort of whistling crackling noise each time he breathed in, and he was trembling. Peter could see his mouth moving beneath the mask, but he couldn't seem to get any words out.

  
"Deadpool's down."

  
The words startled Peter, as they came from beside him and over the comms. He looked up to see Steve standing there, the Beta's expression a little tense. "Difficulty breathing, sounds like a collapsed lung."

  
"He should be fine." Clint's voice joined them next, and the man came walking out from further down the alley where he'd rappelled down the wall. "Healing factor, right?" He suddenly blinked as Wade's right hand raised, signing rapidly. "Umm, maybe not. He says it's been almost 3 minutes."

  
"That's too long." Peter said, his voice shaking a little, and looked down as he realized that Wade was getting heavier in his grasp. "Wade? Wade, stay awake." he commanded, but the 3 minutes without proper oxygen were winning out, and Peter was left calling to deaf ears as Wade passed out in his arms. _**"Wade!"**_


	2. No, Seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yellow]  
> {White}  
> Warning - There are mentions of miscarriage in this chapter.

{Get up, sleepyhead.}

  
[Yeah, come on, it's getting boring in here! And did we really just almost die? Like **_die_ ** die?]

  
"Oh man..."

  
There was a gasp from beside him, and Wade opened his eyes to see Peter there, his mask gone and his gaze worried, brunet hair rumpled and crazy. "Thank god you're awake!" he said, the worry easy to see on his features.

  
"How long was I out?" Wade asked, sitting up in bed. Thankfully the bed in their floor on Avengers Tower - he'd woken up in the infirmary once and nearly destroyed the place. They'd learned pretty quick not to take him there unless they had no other choice.

  
"About an hour. Bruce got your ribs set and after that your healing factor finally kicked in." Peter said, his hand a little tight on his lover's. "It was apparently trying, he said, but didn't get everything sorted."

  
Wade blinked at him widely from behind his still-in-place mask, totally confused. "Well that makes no sense. Since when does our healing factor have to 'try?'"

  
"That's what I wanted to know." Bruce's voice came from the door, and Wade looked up to see the Beta coming inside, a StarkPad in his hand and a rather intense look on his features. "I had Jarvis scan you while you were still unconscious, looking for any anomalies that he could find. We did... find something."

  
Peter blinked, the worry spiking again. "What kind of anomaly?" he asked, his voice tense and his hand tightening around Wade's.

  
"Yeesh, ease up there, baby boy." the merc said, frowning slightly "Let's not give the healing factor something else to try at."

  
{If this were any other situation we might find that hot.}

  
[Oooo, Spidey strength! So sexy!]

  
There was another blink from his mate, and then Peter's cheeks went pink and he loosened his grip, mumbling a 'sorry' before looking to Bruce. "So... what did you find?" he asked, his voice only a touch calmer.

  
Bruce hummed a little, and then looked towards Wade before continuing. "That's the thing." he began, his voice a little confused, but calm, which helped Peter a bit. At least the doctor of the group didn't seem concerned... "You're an Alpha, correct Wade?"

  
This really got a moment of confused silence from Peter, who looked from the Beta to his mate. "Well yeah, of course he's an Alpha." he said, looking back to Bruce. Wade didn't put off Alpha scent, but then again, he didn't put off any scent - it was something that had disappeared after the Weapon X program.

  
Wade was all Alpha physically - it was one of the things that Peter was oddly attracted to about him. He was tall, had chiseled features even beneath the scars, and was built like a linebacker. He was practically the example of a healthy Alpha. A moment passed, and the silence from beside Peter was a little disturbing, and he turned his gaze back to Wade. "...Right?"

  
"Weeeeelllll..." Wade replied, drawing it out. "If you want to be technical..."

  
{Technical he says.}

  
[Technically we're just weird.]

  
"I'm an Alpha if you're only just looking on the outside." Wade hummed after a moment, tapping at his chin with his free hand. "But that was after the bad stuff with Weapon X and all that. I wasn't an Alpha before."

  
Peter gaped at him, but didn't get the chance to get his tongue untied - Bruce continued for him. "You were an Omega before, weren't you?" the scientist mused, understanding dawning on his features. "That makes this make so much more sense."

  
"B-But..." Peter stuttered, finally releasing his frozen tongue. "You act just like an Alpha! You've got all the instincts, the mannerisms, and... and... you don't go into heat! That's an Omega thing, I've never seen you like that!"

  
There was a grin visible beneath the Deadpool mask at that. "I was never much of an Omega - had too much 'spirit' for that, I was told more than once. Plus there's the way I'm built, too tall and all that. But that was definitely a bonus. Would have totally cramped the mercenary lifestyle, having to take a week off every now and then to be ridiculously horny. Now I just get to do that all the time!"

  
"You... might be mistaken there, Wade." Bruce cut in, making both Wade and Peter look at him. "I found traces of Omega hormones in your system - you went through a heat less than two months ago. You might not display the normal outward symptoms of heat like the confusion, scent, and helplessness that we're used to as a society, and I suppose the increased sex drive would be difficult to spot with you..."

  
{Damn right. We always want sex.}

  
[ESPECIALLY WITH SPIDEY!]

  
Peter scrubbed a hand over his face, and then shook his head before looking at Bruce. "Alright, so Wade is somehow an Omega. I guess this isn't totally weird - Steve's mentally a Beta, but physically an Alpha. What does this have to do with the scan?"

  
"That's the thing." Bruce said. "Steve's body changed - he physically **_is_** an Alpha, not a Beta. He has Alpha hormones and everything, even if he mentally still thinks like a Beta and therefore has an easier time handling said Alpha hormones. Wade is still _biologically_ an Omega, even if his body doesn't display it. Even his Alpha instincts are more learned behaviors, if I'm not mistaken."

  
Wade blinked at him. "So what? It's never caused problems before."

  
"You're pregnant, Wade."

  
"I mean I've gone through life so far and not dealt wi- I'm WHAAAT?!"

  
Bruce then had to deal with both Peter and Wade gaping at him, eyes comically wide on Peter's part, though the mask pretty much hid what Wade's expression was, though it was clear that he was just as shocked as his mate.

  
It took a moment, but Wade's mouth started working again. "No, seriously though. What is it? Cancer causing problems again? Did you find a spare bullet, I was starting to think I was missing one..."

  
"I'm serious." Bruce replied, cutting off the merc with calm, but serious words. He turned around the StarkPad, which had an image of Wade's full body scan on it. He zoomed in on the man's abdomen with deft fingers, then showed it to both men. "Right there. That's a fetus, about 6 weeks old, I would say, and looking very healthy as far as I can tell."

  
Peter swallowed, brushing a hand over his face. "How can this... Wade and I have been together for almost 6 years! How has this never happened before?"

  
Bruce shrugged. "Luck? With no outside indicators of heat, odds are that you just happened to miss it every time. I have a hard time believing that you two stick to the same habits in bed - perhaps he wasn't always bottom when he was in heat."

  
"You can't be serious, Doc." Wade suddenly cut in, his voice deadly calm, a tone that Peter had learned to associate with his Deadpool persona. "I can't _get_ pregnant. The cancer destroyed my chances for that, trust me, I tried. Lost my first at 18 weeks, and that was not fun."

  
He folded his arms over his chest, tucking his hands into his armpits in a motion that Peter recognized as one that he did to repress shivers. "That was when they found the cancer. And even if the cancer didn't take care of that, then Weapon X sure did! Hell, my healing factor won't let a baby survive! It's foreign tissue, it destroys it..." He shook his head. "It has to be something else."

  
As he finished this rather long speech Peter reached up, petting a hand gently over his arm. It took a moment, but Wade loosened his muscles up a bit, his hand coming out and threading his fingers through Peter's. The touch helped, and he let out a breath after a moment, relaxing further before looking at Bruce again.

  
"I know this is hard to hear, Wade." Bruce replied, his voice low and soothing, his expression sympathetic. The loss of a baby was never easy, and was mourned by everyone. "Especially if what you're saying is true. All of these things might be the case, but that really is a fetus in there, and it's healthy. I did several tests while you were unconscious. I believe that's why your healing factor didn't kick in until I gave it a bit of help - it was focused on keeping the baby safe and healed."

  
Wade blinked at him owlishly beneath the mask. "So it... it's _helping_?"

  
Bruce nodded. "It appears so. It didn't even like when I tried to take some amniotic fluid for a test. I could hardly get the needle out fast enough before you started healing."

  
The merc frowned, and then spoke after a long moment of quiet. "I guess I can go along with me and Peter missing all my... my heats." He stumbled a little on the word 'heat,' but continued. "But I've been around a lot more than just with Peter. No offense, baby boy."

  
Peter huffed a faint laugh. "None taken. You've been alive a lot more than me, after all. I couldn't expect you to have been celibate all that time."

  
Wade grinned, and then continued. "So how is it that this has never happened before?"

  
"Have you ever allowed a super to top you before?" Bruce asked, all blunt and business about it. The tiny shake of the head was all the answer he needed, and he gestured towards Peter. "Well then I think we have our answer. Peter's genes were apparently just the ones that you needed. His genes include super strength, abilities, and a healing factor as well, and so the baby is no doubt strong enough to withstand the rather... hostile environment of your body."

  
Another long moment of silence, and then Wade spoke, his voice practically a whisper. "So... I'm gonna have a baby?"

  
"My baby..." Peter added, his eyes still wide and his skin still rather pale. He'd come to accept in his time with Wade that he wouldn't be a father, at least not in the natural way. The topic of adopting had come up once or twice, but had never been serious, at least at those moments. Peter had secretly hoped that one day they would sit down and really consider it, but this... Wade was **_pregnant_**.

  
{This is unexpected.}

  
[We're gonna be a MOMMY!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up the pace with writing so far - I try to keep at least one chapter ahead. :) I've been so amazed by the response to this story - thank you all so much for each read, kudos, and comment, they all make my day whenever I see them! I will warn you, sometimes the chapters might take a bit to get out - I do have a job that sucks up quite a bit of my time.


	3. Matty Goes to Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {White}  
> [Yellow]  
>  _Thoughts_
> 
> Note - This story operates on the idea that Ellie died with her mother.

It was a while before Peter managed to get his mind wrapped around this new turn of events. He was still in shock what felt like hours later, and Wade didn't seem to be much better. Since Bruce had left the room he'd just been sitting there on the bed, his expression a little closed off and his hands folded in his lap. Peter could tell that he occasionally passed his fingers over his stomach, but said nothing about it. He knew better than that - any mention of it right now might send the merc into a panic attack.

  
Peter eventually sighed, looking towards Wade. "Should we go home?" he asked softly, smiling at his mate. Wade would be more comfortable in their condo, and that would make them both feel better, the privacy of it. They could actually talk about what had happened there.

  
Bruce had agreed not to say anything for the time being, especially since Wade had a history of miscarriage. Even if it had just been the one time, he was still high-risk, especially because of his healing factor. Perhaps after he hit the second trimester they'd tell the others, but for now...

  
Even so, a part of Peter was a little worried that Wade wasn't going to want the baby. He'd been silent since Bruce had left the room, and even with the mask on Peter could tell that he was talking with the boxes, for the most part. He knew it was his way of figuring out his thoughts on things, and so said nothing of it.

  
His voice seemed to knock Wade out of his mental discussions, though, and the merc turned the mask's white eyes on him. "Huh? Oh, sure, Petey-pie. We should get dinner on the way home, I'm starved. Ooo, can we get tacos?!"

  
And just like that he was back, and Peter couldn't help but smile wryly at that. "Of course, Wade. We can even stop at the store and grab some choco tacos for dessert."

  
A gasp answered this, and Wade practically popped out of the bed. "I knew we loved you for a reason!" he crowed happily, bouncing over to nuzzle his cheek against Peter's fly-away hair. The shorter man was just glad that Wade seemed unharmed by what had happened earlier - he definitely hadn't liked seeing that.

  
"Come on, let's grab some street clothes and head on out. At least it's not a far walk." Peter grinned at his mate, taking his hand and pulling him over the dresser not far away. They might not stay there often, but they still kept a fairly decent stash of clothes and sets of uniforms there. Pulling on some jeans and a sweatshirt over his Spiderman outfit, Peter stuffed the mask into the pocket before turning to Wade, who had pulled the mask off and was looking at it quietly.

  
Taking advantage of his mate's bared face, Peter reached up and hooked a hand behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "Love you." he purred against Wade's lips, nibbling at his lower lip for a moment. He got a low purr in response - a sound that he now knew came from Wade's Omega biology. It wasn't a sound that an Alpha could really make - replicate, sure, but Wade's had always been... different. For the most part, Peter had assumed it was just another sort of Deadpoolian thing that Wade did. He hardly did anything the way that a person would expect, after all.

  
Thinking that Wade was just going to pull up his hood, as he normally did, Peter was a little surprised when he instead ran his fingers over the mask for a second, then pulled it back on before raising the hood. Usually he didn't wear it out and about, as he knew that Peter liked it when he didn't, but apparently today wasn't a good day. It made sense, Peter supposed - Wade was probably feeling exceptionally vulnerable after the news that they'd just gotten.

  
Wade took his hand as they headed out of the tower, waving goodbye to Natasha and Clint as they passed them. The others didn't worry too much, it seemed - while it was abnormal for something like this to happen to Deadpool, he was up and moving, so they didn't think anything of it.

  
The city was quiet and calm, a counterpoint to their rather crazy last few hours. Peter hummed to himself as they walked through the streets, his fingers threaded through Wade's as they did. The merc seemed quiet and calm for the most part, and simply walked with him, occasionally swinging their hands between them.

  
Once they'd gotten their various tacos and gotten home, Wade set upon them with a familiar frenzy. He'd been healing, so he was going to need more energy than usual. Peter absently ate a few tacos for himself, letting Wade eat the majority of them. The merc eventually sat back with a satisfied sound, grinning at Peter. "Seriously, baby boy, you have the best ideas. Choco tacos were awesome!"

  
Peter laughed. "I'm glad that you liked them." he grinned, affection in his tone. "Feeling better?"

  
"Yeah." Wade said, his voice surprisingly subdued. Peter tilted his head, watching him quietly, and after a moment he continued, playing with his fingers in his lap. "Still... a little weirded out. But better."

  
"Wade, I..." Peter started, and then paused, rubbing a hand over his face and hair before continuing. "I have to ask this. Do you want to... keep the baby?"

  
The scarred man gaped at him for a moment, and then looked down, stuttering faintly. "I-I... I don't... I mean, if you don't want to, then I guess I can talk to Bruce, but he said that my healing factor didn't like it, and we never thought that I could be a parent, and now..."

  
He was cut off as Peter laid a finger over his lips, blinking at him. "Wade." Peter said softly, smiling at him. "If you want to keep the baby, then I'm with you every step of the way. And if you don't think that you're ready, then I'm also with you. I love you, and I would love to have a family with you, but I'm not going to ask you to do this if you're not ready for it."

  
Wade blinked at him, and then grinned. "You really... you _want_ the baby?" His grin suddenly got huge, and he wiggled a little. "We're gonna be parents, baby boy!" He jumped at Peter, landing in the other's lap and getting a grunt for his efforts. "I still can't believe this!"

  
Peter laughed softly. "It was definitely not what I expected to hear when we got up this morning. But I can't say that I'm disappointed. We'd talked about adopting, but... now we don't have to. We can have a baby that's all you and me."

  
He wasn't quite sure if Wade was really as okay with this as he was acting, though he had a feeling that he was suppressing a lot of the panic that wanted to hit him. Odds were that it would hit him later, when the idea of being pregnant really became real. It was all well and good to talk about it, even to see the ultrasound of the still tiny fetus, but it was another thing entirely to actually see movement, feel it, and see Wade's soon to be changing body.

  
He could only hope that Wade would feel comfortable enough with him soon to actually talk about it instead of keeping it all inside. Emotions like that tended to hurt, and Peter didn't want to think about what might happen if he did. Before their relationship had grown so strong, that type of thing had usually ended with a bullet in Wade's head.

  
And he didn't want to think about would happen to his mate or the baby if that were to happen.

  
*************

  
{We're going to do horribly at this.}

 

[Us, a parent? Really? I mean, it's exciting and all, but we can't even keep FISH alive, let alone a baby!]

  
{Don't forget what happened to Ellie.}

  
Wade chewed on his lower lip, glad that the lights were down low so Peter couldn't quite see that he was rather absorbed in his own thoughts as opposed to the movie that they were watching. Well, supposed to be watching. Wade was much more occupied with freaking out, thank you very much.

  
_I don't want to think about that._

  
[It's gonna be hard not to. You got a bun in the oven!]

  
{That is a really apt analogy, considering our appearance.}

  
[Haha, right! We look like we've been _IN_ an oven!]

  
_Stop it!_

  
Pulling in a deep breath, Wade did his best to focus himself. This wasn't going to be as bad as they thought, surely. Peter was supportive, he _wanted_ the baby... he was excited, so why shouldn't Wade be excited? Even if he was lousy at taking care of the child, Peter would be able to handle it - his baby boy could do anything.

  
....What if he was having a baby boy? Would it be weird if he called Peter that?

  
{Maybe we should stick to Petey pie.}

  
[He is delicious like a pie. MmmMm!]

  
"Wade?"

  
The merc jumped a little, and then grinned at his mate. "Yeah Petey? What's up? Did I miss something?"

  
Peter smiled gently. "I suspect you've missed the entire movie. Do you even remember what we're watching?"

  
Wade blinked at him widely, and then glanced at the screen to see Matt Damon in a spacesuit. "Um... Matty goes to Space?"

  
A laugh left the other man, and he shook his head. "I thought so." He turned a little so he could see his mate's face better, and frowned a little, reaching up to smooth his thumb over Wade's hairless brow. "You get little frown lines between your brows when you're brooding." he said softly.

  
"Sorry." the merc mumbled, and Peter sighed.

  
"You don't have to apologize. Honestly I was starting to wonder if you were actually alright - I kept expecting you to freak out." He smiled at his mate. "It's okay to freak out about this, Wade. It's a huge deal, especially since you believed completely that you couldn't get pregnant anymore."

  
Wade was silent for a long moment, and Peter made a low sort of rumbling sound, an instinctual Alpha noise that was used to comfort a mate. It helped a little, and the merc nodded a little. "It's just... I..."

  
Peter couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not like you to be so tongue-tied." he teased gently. "Come on, love, you can tell me anything."

  
"What if we're a horrible parent?" Wade finally whispered, his voice more timid than Peter had ever heard it.

  
This made the other blink, and he shifted his weight to completely face Wade, reaching up to take his face in his hands. "Wade." he said, his voice intense. "You will not be a horrible parent. You might make mistakes, because that's what happens in life, but that doesn't make you a terrible person. I can promise you that I'm going to be rather horrible at it too, at least in the beginning." His smile returned, warm and soft. "But we'll get through it together. That's what parenting is - trial and error, and we'll figure it all out as a team."

  
"You promise?" Wade asked, his eyes a little wide and pleading.

  
Peter laughed warmly, nodding and leaning forward to plant a warm kiss on his mate's lips. "I pinky promise." he replied with a grin, doing just that. He felt successful as Wade smiled and hooked his pinky with his mate's, glad that he'd at least settled some of his worries for now. No doubt they'd return in time, but he could deal with that when it happened.

  
"Soo.... you'll love me even when I'm huge and fat and you have to roll me around?"

  
That startled the younger man into a happy laugh, and he nuzzled his nose against Wade's. "Even then." he crooned. "Besides, more of you to love."

  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a pretty believable thing - I had a hard time with this chapter, but I like how it turned out in the end. 
> 
> The movie they were watching was 'The Martian' by the way. Fabulous movie - give it a watch if you haven't already!
> 
> Thanks all for reading!


	4. All Alpha-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {White}  
> [Yellow]
> 
> Warning: Some mild description of vomiting.

Peter woke one morning a few weeks later to find himself alone in bed. It wasn't unusual, so at first he thought nothing of it. He stretched lazily, sprawled across the mattress like a starfish to take up all the room before slowly rolling and pushing himself to his feet. After pulling on a pair of pajama pants and sliding his glasses onto his nose, he wandered out into the hallway, running his hand through his rat's nest of hair.

  
He blinked in surprise as he realized that Wade wasn't in the living room or the kitchen either - he'd figured the merc would be making breakfast or something. He peered around the room curiously, and then noticed the mostly closed bathroom door.

  
Making his way over, Peter leaned his head towards the wood of the door, tapping on it lightly with his knuckles. "Wade?" he called softly, and then slowly pushed the door open. To his surprise Wade was on the floor next to the toilet, a blanket wrapped around him and a miserable look on his features. He stepped forward, making a soft noise of concern.

  
His mate peered up at him, and then did his best to give him his usual cocky grin. "Hey baby b-" The rest of the word disappeared into a rather nasty sounding 'urp' sound, and Wade pushed himself forward to hang his head over the toilet just in time to gag up bile.

  
"Oh Wade..." Peter said softly, moving closer and going to his knees next to his mate. He gently rubbed his hand up and down the man's back, crooning to him softly before leaning forward to press a kiss to his scarred head. He hadn't even considered that Wade would get morning sickness - it wasn't like him to get sick in the first place, so this was definitely a bit out of left field.

  
As Wade slumped back against the wall again Peter reached up to grab a tissue from the box on the counter, wiping at his mate's lips. "How long have you been in here?"

  
The Omega grunted faintly. "'Bout an hour. Maybe. Haven't exactly been keeping track."

  
"You should have woken me." Peter scolded faintly. It was his job to take care of Wade now that he was in this condition, after all. "I'll be right back." Another kiss to his mate's forehead, and Peter pushed himself to his feet, heading back to the bedroom to grab his phone.

  
A quick search on Google gave him a few different things to try - most of the pages he looked at stressed that keeping hydrated and eating was important, no matter how much it sucked to eat and then throw up. If there was nothing but acid in Wade's stomach and his blood sugar was low it would only make the sickness worse.

  
He grabbed one of his favorite yogurts from the fridge, luckily just a plain vanilla flavor, and a glass of water as well before heading back into the bathroom. He settled on the bathroom floor next to his mate, who slowly moved his hand away from his eyes. "No food..." Wade moaned, and Peter couldn't help but chuckle faintly at that.

  
"That's a sentence I never thought I'd hear from you." he teased lightly, holding out the water. "I know it doesn't look like fun, but I did some searching and yogurt is easy to digest and should help your stomach settle a little. As much as it sounds gross, getting food in you will help."

  
Wade gave him a faint glare, and Peter laughed out loud. "If it stays down I'll make you a smoothie, how does that sound?"

  
Another glare, but after a moment a scarred hand reached out for the water, taking a sip to rinse his mouth out before reluctantly taking the yogurt. Peter watched quietly as his mate slowly ate a few bites, cautiously waiting to see if it decided to make a reappearance. It didn't seem to, and so Peter smiled, feeling a little triumphant.

  
"We'll have to go grocery shopping, I think." Peter said with a grin. "I wasn't expecting this, so we need to go get some things that will help. Proteins, crackers, yogurt, fruit, nuts..."

  
"Don't we have enough of those in the house?" Wade asked, peeking at Peter with one mischievous blue eye.

  
Peter laughed. "You're obviously feeling a bit better if you're teasing." he grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to Wade's forehead again. "Want to sit here for a bit longer, or think you can handle getting up and getting dressed? I'll bring some crackers with us for you to munch on, but I don't think a meal is a good idea just yet."

  
He paused as Wade seemed to turn a bit green, and winced in sympathy when he saw the gag. The merc waited a moment, pointer finger raised in a 'wait' motion, and then nodded. "I'm good." he said softly. "Buuut... I think I'm gonna sit here for a bit."

  
"I could go without you?"

  
Wade shook his head. "Nope. I wanna go. Just... give me a bit."

  
************

  
It ended up being about an hour and a half later when they finally got out of the house. Wade had managed to eat the entire container of yogurt and some crackers too, and keep them down, and by the time they'd gotten on the subway it was pretty obvious that he was feeling better. He was moving much like his old self even, which made Peter glad.

  
The trip to the local shopping center didn't take long, and Peter walked hand in hand down the sidewalk with his mate, not caring in the least about the occasional look they got. Wade had his gloves on today, but not his mask, opting for his baseball cap and sunglasses. It was one of his better days, but still, people had a tendency to stare. While Peter still sometimes wished he could make them all stop, he'd learned to ignore it pretty well.

  
They were heading for the grocers, but they passed by a store that made Peter stop - a maternity one, and next to that a baby center. He hummed a moment, and then gave Wade's hand a tug, making the merc look up.

  
He blinked at the sight, and then sighed before following his mate inside. "Only because you want to." he said firmly. Peter chuckled softly at this, but nodded in response. He pulled Wade into the maternity shop, looking around quietly at the different sections before grinning as he spotted a huge sign that said 'Books' on it.

  
In that area he found just what he'd been looking for - a book on male Omega pregnancy. He paged through it quietly, and couldn't help but smile as he noticed Wade peering over his shoulder curiously, even as he attempted not to care about it.

  
"Can I help you gentlemen?"

  
Peter turned to see a woman standing there, and he smiled at her faintly. "Oh no, this is pretty much what I was looking for. We're still... adjusting."

  
She smiled, her gaze flicking to Wade. Peter could see the surprise in her features at his appearance, but he was impressed when she said nothing about it and instead smiled at him warmly. "First time parents?" she asked, looking between the two of them. "I suppose I'll be seeing a lot of you in here shortly."

  
Another laugh from Peter. "Probably. Thank you again, but I think we'll just get this for now."

  
"Of course, I'd be happy to ring you up." she said, her voice pleasant. They followed her up front, and Peter was pleased to notice that Wade wasn't necessarily relaxed, but he wasn't tense either - this woman was doing a good job of keeping him feeling relatively relaxed.

  
As Peter paid for the book the woman nodded at him again. "It was wonderful to meet you, and I hope to see you again. I'm Sierra, by the way."

  
"Peter, nice to meet you, and this is my husband Wade." Another smile from the red-haired woman, and Peter bid her farewell before tugging Wade's hand and leading him back out of the shop. "She was nice." he said conversationally as they walked, smiling as Wade took the bag from him.

  
"Seemed like it." His mate rumbled faintly, and Peter could hear the relief in his voice that she hadn't drawn attention to his appearance. This definitely made Peter like her - he was going to have to see if they could go in next when she was working.

  
The trip to the grocers was quick and quiet, with only a few distractions from the people who stared. Peter had to chase off a few with rather intense glares, his Alpha personality coming out when one slender, rather prissy looking woman had the audacity to mutter to her friend about how a looker like Peter could end up with 'something so ugly.'

  
Wade paid it no mind, as he usually did, but Peter seemed to be noticing everything lately - probably due to his instincts being on high-alert around his now pregnant mate. He had a lot of work to do, after all.

  
"Stuck up bitch..." Peter hissed under his breath as they walked out of the grocers with a few bags.

  
A whistle left Wade at that. "Wow, she got Petey to say the bitch word. That's pretty serious for you." He grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to Peter's fly-away hair. "I love it when you get all Alpha-y."

  
"She should keep her mouth shut in the future." Peter groused faintly, though he smiled at Wade's words. "You still feeling okay?"

  
"Hmm? Oh, I'm doing great. Actually hungry now, can we get tacos?"

  
Peter winced a little. "Oh, um... about that... No tacos, at least until the morning sickness settles. Not if you want to keep anything down."

  
Wade gaped at him as they settled at the back of a half-empty subway car. "No tacos?! How will I **_l_ _ive_ _?!_** Can I at least have chimichangas?"

  
"Nope, nothing fried or greasy - it'll just aggravate your stomach." Peter said, and had to reign in a laugh at the absolutely devastated groan that his mate let out.

  
[This is the worst news EVER!]


	5. Brucie's Goo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {White}  
> [Yellow]

The weeks went by, and Wade hit 12 weeks without any hitches. The dreaded morning sickness thankfully went away just as fast as it had appeared, as Peter noticed when he woke one morning to find Wade drooling against his neck, totally out. He had only chuckled and lay there with his mate until he woke up, letting him sleep in for the first time in quite a while.

  
This had thrilled Wade, who had immediately dragged Peter out for tacos, thinking that he would be able to eat them now. He was rather devastated when the smell of the meat inside the restaurant had sent him running for the nearest trash can.

  
Peter had had to hide his giggles at this, and had merely crooned to his mate, soothed him, and then taken him home to make him pancakes, which somehow soothed Wade's stomach. It hadn't been too hard to get him smiling again, and all was forgiven.

  
Today though... it was time for an appointment to checkup on the fetus and be sure that everything was still going well.

  
{It's dead, it's gotta be. That's why the morning sickness went away so easily.}

  
[We did say we were going to be horrible at this! Don't forget!]

  
It didn't didn't matter that this didn't make any sense - Wade had been through a miscarriage before, he knew what it felt like, and he hadn't had that feeling at all. The baby had to still be alive...

  
Despite this knowledge, the merc was jumpy, nervous, and balked when Peter finally stood up and said that they had to start the walk or risk being late. He had drank all of his water, and had said something about needing to go to the bathroom to stall, but Peter had replied that he needed a full bladder for the ultrasound. After this, it had taken the brunet nearly 20 minutes just to get Wade up and moving, and he wished that there was some way to ease his mate's fear.

  
He knew that it was fear, even if Wade wouldn't admit it. The initial exam to find out if he was pregnant had taken place while he was still unconscious - Bruce hadn't done anything medical related when he was awake, so most of that fear hadn't happened. This time, though, he would be awake and aware.

  
Peter only hoped that his presence and Wade's familiarity with Bruce would help keep him calm enough that they could get through this.

  
He crooned softly again as he felt Wade's fingers twitch in his, giving his hand a squeeze. "It's going to be alright, love." he said softly, and Wade scoffed faintly.

  
"Yeah right. Doctors and needles, it's gonna be awesome."

  
"It's just Bruce. He's not going to do anything that you don't okay, and I'll be right there with you every step of the way. And I really don't think that he's going to do anything with needles - probably just a scan to make sure that the baby's doing alright." Peter soothed gently, pausing with his mate just outside the doors to Stark tower and reaching up to cup the back of Wade's neck, rubbing at his skin through the thin fabric of his mask.

  
Wade watched him for a moment behind the white lenses, and then sighed, letting his head lower to press their foreheads together. "Promise you'll be there the whole time?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Peter said firmly, pressing back into the contact before kissing his mate's covered lips, then turning and giving his hand a tug to take him into the tower. He could feel the tenseness in Wade's muscles, as well as the resistance to the tug, but he followed anyway, only a little obviously stiff.

  
As they got into the elevator Jarvis's cool voice filtered through the speakers. "Good afternoon sirs - Doctor Banner is waiting for you on your floor."

  
"Thank you, Jarvis." Peter replied pleasantly, receiving a 'you are welcome' as the elevator started its way up. Wade fidgeted the entire way, and Peter merely continued to hold his hand, used to this sort of nervous movement when Wade didn't like what was happening.

  
Bruce was waiting not far from the elevator doors as they opened, and he put on a disarming smile as they entered. "Hello Peter, Wade. How have you both been?"

  
"Doing well." Peter replied with a smile, and sighed faintly when Wade did little more than shrug. Usually nervousness caused Wade's mouth to run faster, but in this instance it seemed that the nerves combined with the fear had instead silenced him. "The morning sickness went away a few days ago, which was very nice."

  
Another smile passed over Bruce's face. "That is wonderful - why don't we begin, if you're ready, Wade? I'd like to get your weight first, if that's alright."

  
Wade nodded, and it was like a switch had been thrown - Peter could see the grin on his features through the mask, and his voice came out his normal, cheery self. "Sure Doc, let's start by seeing if I'm starting to get fat! I tell you what, I'm glad I haven't got a gut yet, though I suppose that's coming, I'm just waiting for the day that I have to wake up and hide from my Petey-pie because I'm losing my figure."

  
He put a hand next to his mouth as though to hide his words from Peter, leaning towards Bruce. "We all know he only loves me for my abs and nice butt."

  
Peter snorted, but didn't reply to those words, knowing that Wade was joking to try and help himself feel better. "When should we expect him to start showing, Bruce?" Peter asked curiously. "I've been doing a bit of research, and what I've seen on male Omega pregnancy says that we should be starting to see some changes here pretty soon."

  
Bruce chuckled. "That would be true on the typical Omega - they're shorter, generally more slender, and don't usually have Wade's build." As he heard that, Wade hummed and flexed his rather impressive muscles, making Peter run his gaze over him appreciatively. "With those 'abs' as you put it, it might be several more weeks before you really start to see a change. No doubt they're already beginning to relax and soften somewhat though."

  
Wade pouted clearly through the mask, and Peter chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his mate's cheek before murmuring his ear. "You're gorgeous, love, don't worry."

  
That perked him up a bit, and Peter felt proud of himself for at least getting the merc over that slight bump in the road. He followed Bruce and Wade to a scale nearby, staying quiet as Bruce read the machine and hummed in pleasure. "Three pounds since you were last here, that's good. Two to five is common, so you could stand to put on a few more, but I'm not overly concerned. With how bad your sickness got for a little while there I think I'm pleased with that progress."

  
"I'm huge." Wade announced, and Peter snorted.

  
"I want to be as huge as you then, babe." he replied, and Wade didn't bother to hold back a giggle.

  
The next part was the difficult one - getting Wade to settle down and lay back for Bruce to do an exam and ultrasound. The scans that Jarvis did were slightly less hands on, but the AI's sensors weren't really built for this sort of work - having the ultrasound was a much better way to get a good look at the baby.

  
The merc was clearly skittish by the time they got to the little cot that Bruce had set up - he'd wisely gotten everything necessary for the exams to their floor, where Wade would feel the most comfortable. That helped immensely - Wade always did better in familiar surroundings.

  
Wade was still on the cot for the most part, but Peter could feel the minute tremors in his body where his hand was held in a rather vice-like grip. Bruce made a soft sound to try and calm him, a disarming smile on his features. "Alright Wade, when you're ready I'd like you to raise your sweater up to your ribs. We can wait until you're comfortable."

  
There was a soft scoff at that. "We'll be here all day, Doc."

  
"Then that's what we'll do." Bruce replied calmly, the Beta's entire body relaxed and showing nothing but patience and care.

  
Peter couldn't help but be extremely thankful for him in that moment - without Bruce, there would probably be no medical care for his mate. It was only Wade's familiarity with Bruce that let him settle enough to allow Bruce to help him at all, and even then sometimes it was difficult. Bruce was a godsend though - he knew what Wade had been through, and was very careful to be sure that every single thing he did was with Wade's express consent - this gave Wade the control and power, which helped him feel more confident and safe.

  
It took nearly 10 minutes of anxious waiting, but Wade managed to released Peter's hand and raise his sweater to expose his stomach, only trembling a little. He then lowered his hand back down to take Peter's, and there was a slight visible smile beneath his mask as Peter squeezed his fingers warmly.

  
"Thank you." Bruce said warmly, and raised his hands slowly, making sure that Wade could see him. "I'm going to touch you, alright? I may have to lower your jeans a bit - you let me know if you're uncomfortable and we can stop."

  
Bruce's hands were slow and gentle, and as he pressed them against Wade's abdomen the merc tensed, but didn't react much more than that. When the Beta's hands moved along the top of his jeans, however, Wade's voice cut through the silence. "Stop!"

  
Immediately Bruce drew back, quiet and patient, and Peter couldn't help but feel sad for a moment. Wade was testing Bruce, making sure that he was being true to his word. It was something he did periodically, but Bruce did everything just right.

  
"Okay." Wade said quietly. "Sorry. Don't mean to be such an asshole."

  
Peter frowned. "You're not an asshole Wade." he said softly, raising his mate's hand to press a kiss to his knuckles.

  
"Of course not." Bruce agreed firmly. "You have every right to stop me whenever you wish. I'll continue now, if you're ready." He moved forward when Wade nodded, and carefully continued his manual exam. "Everything feels good - we'll go ahead with the ultrasound now."

  
Wade relaxed a touch as Bruce's hands moved away from his skin, and he watched silently as the Beta moved the machine closer, turning it on and pulling out the gel. "Petey." Wade said seriously, looking towards his mate. "Brucie's gonna get his goo on me."

  
The sheer unexpectedness of the sentence made Peter snort and nearly inhale his own spit, sending him into a coughing fit. This made Wade laugh, and Peter didn't even care about the burning in his throat afterwards - a laugh from his mate meant he was feeling at least somewhat better.

  
Bruce shook his head, a fond smile on his features. "Alright, here we go - it's going to be a little cold." He waited for a nod before squirting a bit of the gel on Wade's lower abdomen, then pressed the wand of the ultrasound to his skin. A flick of the switch, and then a sound echoed through the room, a rapid sort of galloping sound that had both Peter and Wade's eyes widening.

  
"That's our baby..." Peter whispered faintly. "Wow..."

  
There was a smile on Bruce's face, and he nodded. "There we go - in a great position for us to see too." He carefully moved the wand across Wade's skin to find the best spot, and then pointed with the other hand. "Looks like the fetus is growing beautifully - just on time for what we thought, and I don't see anything wrong."

  
"So..." Wade said softly, still looking at the screen of the ultrasound even as he spoke.

  
"Perfectly healthy." Bruce replied warmly. "You're doing a great job, Wade."

  
The relief on Wade's face was so apparent and intense that it was visible even with the mask, and Peter couldn't help but lean forward and press a kiss to Wade's lips, getting one right back as his mate raised a hand, hooking his thumb beneath the edge of his mask and pulling it up to meet his lips.

  
Things were going wonderfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going strong! Thanks for all the support and wonderful comments, you just keep me going!


	6. All Omega-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pre-sex at the end - I wanted to go full on sex, I really did, but it just... didn't feel right. Sorry?

After hearing the news that the baby was healthy, Wade seemed to relax even further. He was still tense due to the nature of what was happening, but he seemed better to Peter, which made the other feel good. He never liked it when Wade was so uncomfortable with something, especially going to the doctor. It was part of the reason why he was glad that Wade didn't really ever need a doctor - it just made things a little easier.

  
Bruce smiled as he pulled the wand of the ultrasound away, handing Wade a little towel so he could clean himself up. "I'm pleased with your progress, Wade. You've been doing great. You could stand to gain a few more pounds, but considering how much difficulty you were having with your morning sickness I'm not too concerned."

  
Peter laughed. "Don't worry - I'll work on feeding him."

  
"Can I have tacos yet?" Wade whined a little. "I know the smell of the meat made me sick, but I miss them!"

  
Bruce chuckled. "It'll all depend on what your body says, Wade. I'll bet in another week or so things will settle down and you'll be able to eat all the Mexican that you can handle."

  
Chuckling as Wade pouted at this, Peter leaned forward to press a kiss to his mate's temple. "I might see what I can do. Maybe it's just the beef - there might be a way around it." He could try other types of tacos... make them at home, without all the added grease and fat that a restaurant would have. That might be what was making Wade's system rebel.

  
"Just one more thing before you go - I'd like you to meet someone, alright?" Bruce started, smiling at them. Wade immediately tensed, pulling his mask back down over his face, and Peter frowned in unison.

  
Bruce raised his hands in a peaceable gesture, still smiling gently and disarmingly at them both. "I know you'd rather just deal with me, and I wish that I could do everything that you need, but I'm afraid I'm not knowledgeable enough in Omega pregnancy to feel comfortable treating you as you get further along."

  
Silence answered him for a moment, and then Peter nodded, understanding that. "You've done a lot for us already, I can understand that. Thank you, actually - that means that Wade will get the best care possible."

  
The Beta smiled and nodded, and at that moment the door opened up, a woman poking her head inside. "Doctor Banner? Your guest is..."

  
She didn't get to finish - Wade's reaction of a gasp and yanking his shirt down before rolling to curl around his middle in a protective gesture made Peter react instantly.

  
The Alpha was in between her and his mate in a moment, crouched slightly in a way that would give him the ability to immediately spring at her, left hand clenched into a fist while the other was prepared to fire a web from the shooter on his wrist. Not only that, but Peter's teeth were revealed and bared, Alpha fangs extended as a deep snarl rumbled in his chest.

  
The woman reacted instinctively - the sight of Alpha fangs was something that immediately signaled that the Alpha was about to attack, and you'd better get out of the way fast. She squeaked and ducked backwards out the door, slamming it behind her as she did.

  
Peter settled as the door closed, and Bruce started to apologize a moment later. "I am so sorry, you two. I told them that I would come fetch her when she arrived, and it appears that they disregarded my orders. I'll leave you alone for a bit to calm down, or perhaps we can meet her another day..."

  
A hand slowly settled on Peter's back, and his fangs immediately retreated as he turned to look at his mate, concern on his features. "It's alright." Wade said after a moment. "But... I would like a moment."

  
"Of course." Bruce replied, and was gone a moment later, leaving them in the quiet room.

  
"Are you sure?" Peter asked softly, reaching up to take Wade's hand in his and give it a squeeze. "We can always meet her another time. Bruce did say that everything looked good, after all, she's probably not even going to examine you."

  
Wade shook his head. "I'm already here, I don't want to have to come back again before it's necessary." He shuddered a little, and Peter made a concerned sound. Wade sounded even more serious than normal - a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. "We'll just meet her and go."

  
Peter rumbled a little, but then nodded. "If you're sure." he agreed.

  
There was a moment of quiet, and then a wide grin stretched across Wade's face. "That was damn hot, baby boy. Don't think I've ever seen you react like that before."

  
The Alpha snorted faintly. "Never had reason to."

  
"Mmm, might have to give you reason later." Wade purred a little, stretching his body in a way that he knew Peter found attractive. A gleam entered Peter's eye at that, and Wade grinned, wiggling a little happily before rubbing his masked nose against Peter's. "How long do you think Brucie will leave us alone?"

  
Peter laughed. "Not that long. The faster we get her in here the faster we can go home."

  
"I like the sound of that. OH BRUCIE! WE WANNA GO HOME LET'S GET THE MEET AND GREET DONE!"

  
Another laugh left Peter at that, and he let himself relax a little - Wade might have had a moment of tenseness, but he had settled rather nicely. There was a knock at the door and then Bruce poked his head back in, giving them both a smile. "Good to go?" he asked, and stepped inside at the nod from them both. "I do apologize for that - I swear that I told them not to come in, but sometimes..."

  
"I blame Tin Man." Wade said promptly, which got a snort from Peter and a grin from Bruce.

  
"I'll be sure to pass that on." Bruce said with a smile. He had little doubt that Jarvis perhaps would, but the AI didn't do much speaking around Wade - he'd been vocal with him in the beginning, but Wade had made it pretty clear that he didn't like the idea of hearing another disembodied voice with a bullet to the ceiling the first time he'd met him.

  
A woman stepped into the room after Bruce, and for a moment Peter tensed, as did Wade, but she merely smiled disarmingly and remained by the door. "It's lovely to meet both of you." she said softly. "My name is Elizabeth O'Niel, you can call me Lizzie though, if you like. I'm a licensed OBGYN specializing in male Omega pregnancy."

  
By the smell of her she was an Omega herself, which helped Wade to relax somewhat, followed shortly by Peter. While she was tall for a woman, she was still shorter than Peter, with dark almost burgundy hair and hazel eyes. She wouldn't be a threat to his mate as an Omega, which was definitely good - Bruce had chosen well.

  
Peter smiled at her. "It's good to meet you too." he said, holding out his hand to shake hers as she stepped closer, taking their relaxation as a good sign. "I'm Peter, this is my mate Wade."

  
She looked towards Wade, nodding with a smile. She'd clearly been briefed on Wade and his particular issues before-hand - she didn't even balk at the sight of the Deadpool mask, and merely nodded in greeting rather than extending her hand. "Hello." she said warmly. "I hope I can help you throughout your pregnancy. Any questions you might have, feel free to contact myself as well as Doctor Banner. We'll be sure that you come through without any complications."

  
Wade was quiet, looking at her for a long moment, and then looked towards Peter. "My doctor is hot." he declared, and Peter let out a startled laugh before leaning forward to press a kiss to his temple.

  
"Be nice." he admonished faintly, smiling warmly before looking towards her. "You'll have to forgive my mate."

  
She laughed. "I take it as a compliment." Looking back towards Wade, she smiled warmly. "I'll leave my phone number with you, and perhaps the next time you come in for a checkup I can sit in with Doctor Banner?"

  
"I can handle that." Wade said with a grin. "Hot doctor, checking out my bod, sounds awesome to me!"

  
Peter's smile was small, and slightly worried. "If that's all..." he said hesitantly to Bruce, who nodded in response. "I think we'll head home."

  
Wade was usually rather confident in himself, talking the way that he was - but after his bit of posturing earlier, Peter was still somewhat on edge, even with the presence of a Beta and Omega in the room. He helped Wade get up and took his hand to lead him from the building, his grip a bit tight.

  
"Is everything okay, Petey?" Wade asked as they left the Tower, tilting his head slightly. "You're tense. I could give you a massage! The happy ending is obviously included for free."

  
That got a smile out of his mate, and Peter sighed faintly, scrubbing a free hand over his face before turning to smile at Wade. "Sorry. I guess that... encounter earlier still has me wound up."

  
Wade made a low crooning sound, and Peter was a bit surprised to hear the blatantly Omega sound from his mate. He hummed faintly as he headed inside with Wade, going into their apartment before turning to look at him. "You're acting... different." he said softly, tilting his head.

  
"...Gooooood different, or bad?" Wade asked, drawing out the words as he tilted his head.

  
Peter smiled faintly. "I don't think it's one or the other. Just... different. More... well, more Omega."

  
The merc shrugged a little, going to flop on the couch. "Guess it must be the bun. Hadn't noticed it." He looked sideways at his mate, and Peter immediately made a low rumbling noise of comfort - he could see the discomfort in Wade's posture. He went to sit next to his mate, leaning closer and pressing a few kisses along his cheek and chin.

  
"It's not a bad thing. If anything I find it attractive." he said warmly, and grinned faintly. "You're acting all Omega-y."

  
Wade giggled in response to that, and shifted a little closer. Peter made a low rumbling sound in pleasure, and then huffed before reaching over and hooking his hands on Wade's hips. The merc squeaked in surprise when Peter simply lifted him off the couch beside him and pulled him over to straddle the smaller man's hips, and then purred lowly and wiggled his hips.

  
It didn't happen often, but when Peter exerted his considerable strength Wade found it hot as hell. He didn't protest as Peter raised a hand to pull off his mask, and dipped forward to kiss him even as Peter pressed upwards.

  
They kissed for a long while, slow and heated, Peter's hands on Wade's hips and the merc's in his mate's wild, thick hair. Peter nibbled at Wade's lower lip, and chuckled as he felt his mate's erection grinding against his stomach. "Impatient?" Peter rumbled against Wade's lips.

  
"Always." Wade replied with a grin, and Peter laughed before pushing himself to his feet. He easily held Wade up as the merc wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist, waiting until Wade got himself settled before walking into the bedroom with him. Wade purred happily the entire way, and Peter chuckled, nibbling at his throat.

  
"That's what I mean." he rumbled lowly as he lowered Wade onto his back on the bed. "The purring is new. You've made sounds similar before, but nothing quite like this. Or this often."

  
Wade grinned up at him as Peter stripped off his own shirt before going to work on Wade's sweater and shirt. "Just trying to please you, Petey-pie." he purred lowly, and shivered a little at the growl he got in return.

  
He rolled with his mate as Peter pressed him into the blankets, and arched his back a little as Peter kissed down his chest. There was a time when that would have freaked him out, but now it just made him feel loved. He froze slightly as Peter kissed at his stomach, still flat, but definitely softer and less defined now. Wade's body was beginning to change, and Peter loved it.

  
He would be sure to worship every inch of his mate tonight, and remind him just how much he loved him. He'd also be sure to do it every night for as long as he possibly could - Wade meant so much to him, and he wanted to be sure that merc knew just how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one - the next chapter is giving me some trouble, I'm not sure about it. If anyone wants to help out, let me know, I could use it!
> 
> Also, Dr. Lizzie in this chapter is based on someone, but I'm not telling you who :P


	7. Made of Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yellow]  
>  _"Comms"_

The weeks passed and Peter couldn't help but get more excited by the day. Each day was a good one, and a step closer to a time that Wade might not be freaking out about possibly losing the baby. Peter knew that was his biggest worry, even if Wade didn't tell him that fact. They had a checkup at 16 weeks that went beautifully, and, knowing that Wade was worried, Bruce had suggested that they come back at 18 weeks. Peter had thanked him for it, and said that it would be a good idea.

  
Luckily the city streets had been pretty quiet throughout the first few months of the pregnancy, but things couldn't always last. The night before the appointment with Bruce, Peter was relaxing with Wade on the couch, Golden Girls running on the TV to keep them entertained.

  
While they were relaxing, Peter was gently rubbing a soothing cream into the skin of Wade's swelling stomach, slow and easy. It was something that Bruce had given them after Peter had called him, worried and afraid, when he'd found Wade curled up on their bed around his stomach, whimpering in pain.

  
Peter had always known that Wade had problems with pain from his skin - it was a part of his life with his skin the way it was, and something that they'd both learned to deal with. Some days were worse than others, but it was never worse than a hot bath and some gentle rubbing could handle.

  
It seemed, though, with the baby starting to distend Wade's abdomen, the stretching of his skin was making things worse. He'd been almost crying from the pain by the time Bruce had rushed over the cream, and so every day they did this, making sure that his skin was cared for so it didn't hurt quite like that again.

  
Wade was stretched out along the couch, his head and shoulders on a pillow in Peter's lap so his mate could reach his stomach, and Peter crooned softly to him every now and then. He was so glad that Wade was comfortable with allowing him to touch, too - he'd been worried initially that it might be difficult for him to let Peter touch him and his changing body.

  
Peter found him gorgeous no matter what, and he made sure to tell Wade that every moment that he could.

  
Wade was just about drifted off to sleep, when suddenly there was a sound of ringing from the bedroom, a sound that they both recognized as the Avengers ID card that Peter carried. The Alpha sighed, and leaned down to kiss Wade's forehead. "I'd best call Steve." he said, and Wade pouted before sitting up.

  
[Awww, but we were getting pets!]

  
Steve answered promptly, and the pinging from the bedroom stopped a second later. "We're sorry to call you, Peter, but we've got a rather intense infestation of Doombots and could use every able hand."

  
"It's alright Steve, I understand. I'll be out in a few."

  
He turned to look at Wade, who had pulled down his shirt and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at him. "I have to go, love." Peter said softly, smiling a little. "Doom's causing havoc."

  
"Oh, come on!" Wade protested, throwing his arms up. "I have to miss Doombots?! But I can slice and dice those and no one gets mad!" He proceeded to pout even harder, which made Peter laugh.

  
"I know, it sucks. But I'd very much rather you stay here where I know you're safe." Peter replied with a soft smile, making his way into the bedroom to quickly change into his Spiderman costume. He went back out and pulled his mask onto his head, hiding fly-away brunette hair, though he left it up enough that he could kiss Wade before leaving. "Stay here and enjoy your Golden Girls, I'll be back before you know it."

  
He then leapt from the window, webbing away and towards the sounds of commotion that he could hear, eventually following the tingling of his spider sense. The Avengers were there in full force, and Spiderman noticed the Fantastic Four had joined in as well. There were a large number of bots out today - he wondered absently what it was that Doom was trying to accomplish.

  
The fight was intense, and took up all of their attention. It wasn't until he heard a shockingly familiar whoop that Spiderman looked up in surprise, his eyes wide behind huge white lenses.

  
"WHOO-HOO!!!!"

  
Spiderman blinked, his mouth open in shock, and then swore so loud that he got a startled reply from several of the Avengers, wondering if he was injured. " _Deadpool!"_ he screamed, web already out and flying as he pulled himself towards his mate, who seemed to not have a care in the world. _"Deadpool's here! I need backup **now** , I have to get him out!"_

  
_"On it, get him Spidey!"_

  
_"What the **hell** is he thinking!?"_

  
_"Do we need Bruce? Somebody locate Hulk!"_

  
Deadpool was slicing through bots, dodging and jumping in his normal carefree manner. Spiderman could see the faint sliver of skin exposed where the merc couldn't get his top to stay down over the swell of his stomach, and the Alpha felt his heart leap into his throat as a Doombot shot forward towards him.

  
He didn't even think - he just reacted.

  
The world went white, and pain thundered through his body even as he heard Deadpool's angered roar of confusion. The bots were herded away by Iron Man and Hawkeye seconds later, and Spiderman was left bleeding and panting on the pavement, laying awkwardly on his side.

  
"What did you do that for?!" he heard Deadpool's voice above him, and he let out a cry as he was rolled over onto his back, gasping and shaking as the agony poured through him. The bot had turned to meet his attack when he'd attempted to hit it away from his mate, and the thing's razor like arm had nearly eviserated him as he had attempted to dodge it. An arrow from Hawkeye had destroyed the machine a moment later, so they were safe for the moment.

  
"I had it!" Deadpool growled at him, hands pressing over Spiderman's at his stomach, ignoring the fact that he was holding his mate's guts in. "I could have hit you too, baby boy, what the hell were you thinking?!"

  
Spiderman snarled at him, the true angered snarl of an Alpha that had Deadpool jerking in surprise. "What was _I_ thinking?!" Spiderman snarled, adrenaline enabling him to push himself up shakily even as Deadpool hissed and pushed him back down. "What the **_fuck_ ** were you thinking, Wade?! I was thinking that you're ** _four and a half months pregnant!!"_**

  
"I wanted to help! I'm not made of glass, baby boy, I can still fight!" Wade protested, and Spiderman's snarl interrupted him again.

  
"Bullshit you can! You might not be made of glass, Wade, but I don't know if you forgot how we figured out this in the first place, but your healing factor isn't working right now! It's focused on the baby!"

  
Deadpool shrugged a little, and this shocked Spiderman into silence. "Well yeah, I know that. That's why I figured it would be fine - it's got the baby all safe and stuff."

  
Spiderman gaped at him beneath the mask, and anything he might have said was cut off by a hiss and a gasp as the pain started to rear up again. He was losing a lot of blood, and despite the adrenaline running through him, the anger and fear, it was starting to take effect.

  
The silence from his mate made Deadpool blink behind the white lenses, and then he swore, pressing his hands harder against Spiderman's stomach, looking around to see if he could see Bruce. The man was coming closer, still haggard from his shift back from the Hulk.

  
Looking back down, Deadpool growled lowly. "You stay with me, Spidey." he demanded, fear singing in his heart as he realized that his mate was shaking, shock beginning to settle in. "Brucie's here, he's going to make it all better."

  
"Spiderman, can you hear me?" Bruce asked as he knelt next to him, looking over the damage as a car pulled up near them. He swore softly under his breath when the response he got was breathy and absent, and together he and Deadpool got him into the car that belonged to Tony and would take them back to the Tower.

  
"Stay with me, Spidey, stay with me..."

  
***********

  
Peter woke hours later, feeling like he'd been run over by several trucks and still angry over what had happened. He groaned lowly, raising a hand to rub at his forehead before wincing as the action pulled at his slowly healing stomach. He thanked God for his healing factor in that moment - a fatal injury on a normal human would turn into a week or two of pain for him.

  
He opened his eyes and turned his head to see his mate sitting next to his bed, out of the Deadpool costume and into a set of Stark Industries sweats, but still wearing his mask. He was hunched where he was sat, his hands on his knees, shoulders forward, and head down. Peter frowned, making a soft sound to get his attention.

  
"Wade? Are you hurt?"

  
"Huh?" Wade looked up sharply, and Peter could see the grin through the mask. "You're awake!" He immediately reached out and took Peter's hand, and the Alpha couldn't help but smile gently, trying to soothe his clearly worried mate. "How are you feeling? Brucie's just gone to shower, but I can call him back if you need drugs or something."

  
"No, I'm fine. Wade, are you hurt?" Peter said again, his voice a little tense. Wade shook his head, and the Alpha relaxed minutely. "Good. How long have I been out?"

  
"Couple of hours."

  
He raised an eyebrow. "And Bruce just went to shower after the battle?"

  
Wade nodded. "Took a while to get you stitched up and stuff. You... lost a lot of blood, Petey. And then he yelled at me for a while."

  
Peter's eyes widened. "Bruce yelled at you?"

  
"Yeah." Another absent nod. "Eyes even went all green and stuff, I was starting to wonder if Hulkie was going to make an appearance, but then he went off to shower. He was pretty mad, yelling about me putting the baby in danger and not thinking."

  
Wade's hand absently traveled to his stomach, barely big enough to press against the oversized sweater he was wearing. "I didn't... I thought that my healing factor was protecting the baby."

  
Peter sighed, shaking his head a little before giving Wade's hand a squeeze, pulling his attention back to him. "Wade... we don't know exactly what your healing factor is doing. We know that it's keeping your body from rejecting the baby, and that it's focused on it, but we don't know what it would do in the event of an injury. What if this strike had hit you? What would have happened?"

  
He could see his mate blinking beneath the lenses, and knew that he was getting through to him, so he continued. "Remember how we found out that you were pregnant? It took almost that whole hour for you to stop wheezing like you couldn't breathe, even after Bruce got your rib back into place. I've never seen your factor take that long for something like that, and every moment was terrifying. What would have happened if you'd been killed? Would you have even come back? And what would happen to the baby if you died?"

  
"I... I didn't..." Wade stuttered a little, and he looked back down at his lap.

  
"I know you're not used to thinking about stuff like that, but you've got to now. And yes, your healing factor might be focused on the baby, and that's what had you thinking you could go out there, but what about you? I'm worried about you too." Peter murmured to his mate, squeezing his hand. "Just... leave the heroing to me for a few months?"

  
Wade nodded slowly, and Peter was surprised to hear a faint sniffle from him. He sighed, and then crooned, pulling his hand from Wade's to run it over his mate's lowered head. "Hey now. I'm not mad. I was scared, and it mostly came out in anger, I'll give you that, but I was worried. But you're safe now, and everything's okay."

  
"You almost died for me, Petey." Wade replied, his voice so soft that Peter had to strain somewhat to hear it. "Cause I made a stupid decision. I'm a moron."

  
Peter crooned, his hand shifting to lift Wade's chin. "No you're not. You made an uniformed decision, and it might have been silly at the time, but that does not make you stupid." He smiled a little. "I love you, Wade."

  
"....love you too, Petey."

  
Feeling like he'd at least averted a crisis for the moment, Peter let himself lay back and relax, letting out a sigh of air as he did. "We'll ask Bruce if we can go home when he's done in the shower, okay?"

  
"...kay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still feels a little rough to me, though I'm fairly satisfied with how it came out. I hope everyone likes it, as I get ready to go to my third viewing of Deadpool tomorrow night :) 
> 
> Next chapter we get a reveal of the gender!!


	8. Butterflies

Peter found out when Bruce returned that he'd been extremely lucky - the strike, while it had torn open his abdomen, had missed all of his organs, and Peter's healing factor had kept him from bleeding enough to make the injury life-threatening. Bruce had been able to patch him up before things got too bad, though he did stress that Peter needed to take it easy for at least a week - no strenuous activity, just laying in bed if he could get away with it. And lots of fluids - he'd lost a great deal of blood.

  
The Beta smiled warmly at Peter as he sat back from cleaning and re-bandaging the wound, satisfaction in his voice as he spoke. "It's looking good - healing very nicely. I expect that you can come back in a few days for me to remove the stitches, and you'll probably be good as new in a week and a half."

  
"That's a relief." Peter replied, smiling as he sat propped on the raised bed. "I hate injuries to my stomach - they hurt no matter what you do. Even breathing sucks."

  
Bruce nodded absently, and then looked towards Wade, who was sitting silently in a chair on the other side of Peter's bed, looking determinedly anywhere but at Bruce. The Beta sighed, his voice gentle when he spoke. "Wade..." he began softly, getting a faint flinch from the Omega as he looked towards the other man. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It was... less than professional of me."

  
Wade shrugged. "'S okay, Brucie. I did something stupid, someone had to yell at me."

  
"You didn't... it wasn't..." Bruce started, but Wade made a sharp sound and shook his head.

  
"Petey already tried to tell me that it wasn't stupid, but it was. I put the baby in danger just cause I wanted to get in a fight." He shrugged one shoulder, tilting his head in a manner that Peter would normally find cute. "It's okay, really. I won't do it again, so problem solved."

  
This made both Peter and Bruce sigh, and Peter knew that it was going to be a tough few days at least, trying to convince Wade that he wasn't stupid. Apparently one or both of them had not chosen their words carefully. They both were quiet for a moment, and then Bruce smiled a little, stepping towards the medical equipment not far from the bed that Peter was in.

  
"Well... since you're both here, should we get a look at the baby?" he asked gently, hoping to steer things towards better topics. "You were going to come and see me anyway, so we might as well."

  
Peter immediately smiled, liking this idea. It might help Wade to settle too, seeing that the baby was alright and healthy. "Sounds good to me. Are we still too early to know the gender?"

  
Bruce smiled at him. "Not at all - I tried to get a look at the last appointment, but couldn't get a good enough view, so I didn't say anything. But as long as the baby's in the right position, we can find out today."

  
"Really?" Wade asked, and Peter smiled warmly. This bit of excitement from his mate was good to see. "That would be so cool!" He suddenly gasped, his hands clapping against his cheeks. "What if it's a girl, Petey?! What are we going to do with a girl?!"

  
Peter laughed. "We'd love her and spoil her rotten. Now come on, let's find out for real."

  
Chuckling, Bruce wheeled the ultrasound machine closer, letting Wade settle back in a recliner for the exam. It wasn't the ideal setup, but Bruce wanted Peter to be close to his Omega for this. He set up the machine where it was easy for both parents to see, and then waited patiently for Wade to get comfortable.

  
It seemed that the excitement of being able to find out what the baby was - as well as a healthy dose of worry because of the earlier mishap, no doubt - had settled Wade's nerves enough that it only took him a few moments to get calm enough to lift his sweater up to his chest.

  
Moving a little closer, Bruce hummed faintly, letting Wade see his hands before gently pressing along his rounded abdomen. "Your skin is looking good - I don't see much inflammation. Is that cream helping?"

  
"A lot. My skin's never felt this good!" Wade replied, a grin visible through the mask. "And it gets Petey to rub on me, which is awesome no matter what."

  
Peter snorted a laugh at that, reaching out to thread his fingers through his mate's. He could feel the faint shake in Wade's hand, and wondered if it was nerves or excitement that he was feeling.

  
"Alright, here we go." Bruce said with a smile, gently pressing the waistband of the sweatpants down enough that he could get full access to Wade's stomach before putting the gel on his skin. The ultrasound was dark for a moment, and then a smile spread across Peter's face as the image of their baby popped up.

  
The Alpha blinked at the sight, and then laughed a little. "Look, it's sucking it's thumb!" he proclaimed, grinning widely. "That is adorable! Can you feel it moving, Wade?"

  
Bruce smiled gently. "'He,' Peter. You're having a boy."

  
"A boy..." Wade whispered softly. "A baby boy! That's awesome! Petey, we're getting a son! What are we gonna call him?!"

  
Peter's expression was all smiles and happiness. "Guess you can't call me baby boy anymore, huh?" he teased his mate, bringing Wade's hand up to press a kiss to the back of the gloved fingers.

  
"I might." Wade grinned. "But only on special occasions." He hummed a little, tapping a finger on his chin. "Let's call him Ben!" he pronounced, and looked over to see his mate's eyes widening. "Benjamin Parker!"

  
"You... really?" Peter asked, his voice nearly a whisper. "You want to call him Ben?"

  
Wade nodded happily. "Well yeah - your Uncle was super important to you, and I want to do something for him. I wouldn't have gotten you if it wasn't for him, since you wouldn't have ended up where you are. And yeah, it might make Miss May cry, but I'll just hug her lots, she likes that."

  
"Wade, you are... you..." Peter started, and then faded off, pressing his head back into the pillow. "I love you, Wade."

  
The Omega grinned. "Love you too, Petey-pie!" he chirped, and then went serious, looking back towards Bruce. "So how is our baby boy?" he asked, and Peter could hear the faint fear that had moved back into his voice.

  
"He's fine, Wade." Bruce assured him. "Good strong heartbeat, and he's pretty lively in there. I get the feeling he's going to be a kicker."

  
Wade looked back towards the screen, nodding. "I can kinda already feel him - feels weird, but neat. Like those butterflies that I used to get around Spidey! Well, I still get those sometimes, but now it's a baby and not butterflies." He grinned at Peter as he said this. "He likes it when you're rubbing cream on my stomach. He wiggles then."

  
"You never told me that!" Peter protested, and then laughed. "I can't wait to feel it myself."

  
"A few more weeks and you should be able to." Bruce assured him, handing Wade a towel to clean himself off. "And I think that you can both go home soon, though I'd like to keep you until tomorrow morning just to keep an eye on things."

  
Peter nodded. "Thanks again, Bruce."

  
**********

  
When Bruce released them to return home, Peter actually decided that the first thing they should do was go see Aunt May. He called her on the way over there to tell her that they had some news, and she was more than happy to have them over, saying that she would double her meatloaf for the night and perhaps add some nice mashed potatoes.

  
Wade, of course, had immediately chirped that he loved her, and Peter had laughed before hanging up. They'd of course told May the moment that they'd discovered Wade's pregnancy, but they hadn't been over to her home in nearly a month. Peter was excited to share the news with her, as well as tell her what they'd decided to name their son.

  
May was thrilled to see them, stepping forward and immediately hugging Wade before smiling at him. "You're looking wonderful, Wade." she told him warmly, earning a slight, embarrassed smile from the merc, who had removed his mask.

  
It had taken him almost as long to reveal himself to May as it was to show Peter, but the kindly old Beta had taken every opportunity to tell him that she didn't mind. Now he was comfortable enough always have it off around her, if only because it made her smile.

  
"Thanks, Miss May. We had a meeting with Bruce to look at the baby yesterday." Wade told her, grinning.

  
"Oh did you?" May replied, giving Peter a gentle hug - Steve had called her and told her what had happened earlier, so she took a moment to fuss over him before looking back to the tall Omega. "And how did that go?"

  
Peter's smile was wide and happy. "It's a boy, Aunt May."

  
She blinked, and then made a sort of happy sound. "That's wonderful, boys! I'm just going to add to my boys, it seems." She smiled warmly at them. "A grandbaby, and it's a boy! This is some wonderful news!"

  
"We're gonna call him Ben." Wade put in, his voice a little soft, as though he was worried about what she would think. He shouldn't have been, because her reaction was to gasp, her hands over her mouth, and then to step forward and wrap her arms around him.

  
She was silent for a long moment, just holding onto the Omega, her face pressed into his chest. "Thank you." she said softly after a long moment. "I'm sure... I'm sure Ben would love this. Thank you so much, boys." She reached up and took Wade's face between her hands, pulling him down to press a kiss to his forehead. Wade bent down for her without any trouble, and smiled faintly at that.

  
"I told you that we'd make Miss May cry." he said softly to his mate, and was more than happy to wrap her up in another hug, which made her laugh softly and hold him right back, the atmosphere in the room warm and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's a boy! Honestly, I don't know which one I wanted more, but I've seen so much stuff with their son being called Benjamin, and I just had to do it. Hope you guys liked this one!
> 
> Also, just received a comment on chapter 6 that I feel I need to mention, just because I feel like it's somewhat ridiculous? The woman that startled Wade and caused Peter to snarl in that chapter was apparently an 'enemy?' I'm not sure I understand that, and kind of had to draw attention to it.


	9. Your Gut's Kicking Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, woo! Lots of Sierra in this chapter - a few people seemed to like her, so I brought her back! Hope you enjoy!

"Wade?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"We should probably go shopping."

  
There was silence in response to this, and Peter sighed faintly. "We're going to have to eventually, love. We can't put it off forever. We only have a few months before we have to be ready for this."

  
"I know..." Wade replied softly, looking up at Peter through his lashes from where his head was resting on the Alpha's lap. "I just... don't want to go?"

  
Peter sighed again, and ran a hand over the crown of Wade's head. "I've told you before - you look amazing. And if anyone dared to say anything I would punch them and you know it. Besides, we haven't seen Sierra in a few months, I'm sure she's dying to know how you're doing."

  
Sierra had exchanged phone numbers with them the last time they'd been in the store not long after Wade had entered his fourth month of pregnancy, and had become a regular friend. While Peter did his best to get Wade to go out and see her, since she was kind to him and didn't draw attention to his looks in the least, the merc had had a hard time leaving the house for anything other than appointments with Bruce and Lizzie.

  
Peter could tell that it was his insecurities about his looks that were causing these problems. While Wade generally had no problems going out, especially if he could cover up in his jeans and thick sweaters, lately that wasn't an option. Those clothes didn't fit him anymore, and it was too hot outside to wear sweaters now, since it was the middle of summer. Before the pregnancy the Omega hadn't cared if he was sweating and overheated, but little Benjamin had quickly put a stop to that.

  
Peter could still remember coming home to find his mate barely conscious and burning hot, slumped on the floor with his sweater on. He'd scolded Wade for a while, and then just held him when the merc had admitted that he'd been feeling exposed and had wanted to just cover up for a little while.

  
"Come on, Wade." Peter coaxed softly. "She doesn't even know his name, or that he's a boy, for that matter. She keeps refusing to let me tell her because she wants to find out in person."

  
The merc sighed, putting one hand to the swell of his belly. Peter knew that this was the problem - as their baby grew and Wade put on weight, he started to feel more and more self-conscious. People stared at him anyway, either because of his looks or because of the covered way that he dressed. The now rather obvious round stomach gave them just another reason to stare - and to judge him and Peter.

  
"Alright." Wade finally said softly. "But can I... wear my mask?"

  
Peter crooned, leaning down to kiss his mate. "Of course, you don't have to ask. I understand why, and while I prefer you without it, I'm not going to stop you." It was another layer that would help Wade feel better - he might not be able to wear his huge sweaters, but he had thin, long sleeve shirts that would cover his skin but not overheat him.

  
Helping Wade get up and balance, Peter followed him into their bedroom to get out of their pajama pants and get dressed. He took a moment to admire his mate's body - Wade was feeling unattractive, but Peter was so in love with him that he could hardly express it. Wade had been beautiful to him before, but round and full of his baby... Peter's Alpha instincts were practically crowing in pleasure at the sight.

  
After pulling on some soft, comfortable jeans, one of those thin shirts, and a pair of thin gloves, Wade pulled on the mask and turned to look at Peter, a smile visible beneath the mask as he settled. "Ready to go, Petey-pie!" he said, and Peter couldn't help but smile at the sound of his upbeat voice. An outing would be good for him, really, and Sierra would be thrilled to see them.

  
Besides, they really did need to go shopping. Wade was just going on 25 weeks, so they had, at best, a little under 3 months before Benjamin would be coming into the world. And despite Peter's best efforts, they didn't have even a fraction of the things that they needed for a baby.

  
Of course, they weren't buying things for more reasons that just not going out, and this outing was little more than that - a visit to see Sierra and perhaps get Wade a few more clothes for his changing body. A visit to their friend, and then to the Tower for a surprise baby shower that the Avengers had been working on. Clint had been spearheading the project, surprisingly, and Peter had helpfully agreed to bring Wade by the Tower today.

  
The walk to the shopping center was quiet, Wade's hand secure in his and the merc's gaze stubbornly forward. There were some whispers and looks, and Peter had no problems glaring at the few who let their whispers become louder, or their looks inappropriate.

  
His mate was gorgeous, and all these people needed to mind their own damn business.

  
Sierra was straightening the sales floor as they entered the shop, and she looked up to greet them. "Hello and welco- Wade! Peter! I haven't seen you two in forever!" She ran up to them and gave Peter a hug, making the Alpha laugh, and then looked over to Wade, a huge grin on her face. "And just look at _you_ , you're glowing!" she exclaimed. "You look wonderful, Wade, can I give you a hug?"

  
The Omega blinked at her widely beneath the mask, and then nodded slowly, his hands carefully rising to pat her back as she gave him a warm hug. She'd been amazing, listening carefully to every bit of information that Peter would give her, and careful around Wade. She never jumped at him the way that she had at Peter, and always asked his permission before touching him. The way that she treated his mate alone would have made Peter like her, but she was an amazing person.

  
Sierra grinned at them as she stepped back, her hands on her hips. "And I can't believe you two, waiting so long to come see me! I've been practically dying over here, waiting to find out what you're having!"

  
Wade smiled slightly. "Peter could have told you, you know. You two text all the time."

  
She scoffed, shaking her head. "No way, no how. I had to see you in person, and what better way to get you to finally come see me than to refuse to find out more? Now come on, tell me! I'm positively dying here."

  
Peter's heart warmed as he saw the smile on Wade's face grow beneath the mask. "It's a boy. Benjamin Parker."

  
"A boy!" Sierra practically squealed. "That's amazing! And oooh, Benjamin after your Uncle, Peter, that's so sweet. Has he started kicking yet? Can I feel?"

  
Wade jumped a little at the question, and then nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah, sure. He's pretty lively, hardly lets me sleep sometimes. Petey has to sing to him before he'll even sleep, and that's weird since Petey can't sing."

  
"Hey now!" Peter chided, though there was a huge smile on his face. Wade was starting to loosen up, he could hear it in his voice. He knew that seeing Sierra was going to be a good plan.

  
"Don't lie, you know it's true." Wade shot back, a faint laugh leaving him. Sierra let him take her hand and guide it to a spot on the right side of his belly, and there was silence for a moment before their baby boy kicked, making her laugh.

  
"He is a strong one!" she said, laughing. "Guess you need to buy ear plugs, Wade, since Peter's going to have to be doing a lot of singing in the future, I can tell."

  
Wade snorted. "That's a good plan. Have you got any in rainbow?"

  
Peter laughed, shaking his head. "We're just out for a walk and to come by to see you, and I get insulted. I see how it is. Maybe we should have just stayed at home, hmm?"

  
She laughed again, shaking her head fondly, and then tilted her head before looking to Peter. "Well I'm just about off shift, do you two mind if I come with you?"

  
"That would be cool!" Wade grinned, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. "We could go get ice cream! Petey, the baby wants ice cream." He turned pouty eyes on Peter that he swore he could see even through the mask, and the Alpha laughed.

  
"Alright, alright. Ice cream it is. But first I need to stop by the Tower for something, alright?"

  
Sierra gasped, her expression starstruck. "The Tower?! As in Avengers Tower?! Oh, sign me up! Let me go clock out, hang on! Don't leave me!" She darted off, leaving both Peter and Wade chuckling, and Peter took a moment to give Wade's hand a tug, turning him to face him.

  
"It's good to see that smile again." Peter said softly, leaning up to give his mate's lips a kiss through the mask.

  
Wade merely grinned at him and nuzzled at his cheek before straightening up again just as Sierra came running out of the back, a grin on her features. She fell into step beside them as they left the store, chatting happily about various things and engaging Wade in conversation. Peter was happy to just listen, glad to hear his mate talking so animatedly about various shows and games that the two shared a liking for.

  
The Tower wasn't far away, and Sierra was holding in squeals as they entered and went to the elevator. Jarvis greeted them promptly and started moving up, going silent a moment later. Wade hummed faintly, catching Peter's attention. "What is it that you needed, Petey-pie?"

  
"Nothing big." Peter replied, a smile on his features that was soon echoed by Sierra, who knew exactly what they were doing. There was a reason that they'd arrived at the store as soon as her shift was over.

  
Wade blinked at him, and then the elevator doors opened.

  
"SURPRISE!"

  
A squeal of shock left Wade and he stared around, mouth open in surprise that was visible even through his mask. He looked around to balloons, candy, cake, ice cream, and a pile of presents beneath a huge banner that said 'Welcome Baby Benjamin!'

  
"This... you... I can't... WOW!" Wade finally squeaked, and looked around between all of those that were there. Clint was grinning at him from near the presents, Natasha not far, and Tony, Steve, Thor, and Sam were all settled on the couches. Even Scott and the Fantastic Four were there, and Wade had to take a moment to get over the surprise of all this.

  
"This is all for me?" he asked softly after a moment, looking towards his mate.

  
Peter chuckled. "For you." he agreed, smiling. "It was Clint's idea, mostly. Surprisingly."

  
"Hey." Clint butted in, though there was a grin on his face despite his attempt at a serious expression. "Are you saying I can't plan parties?"  
Wade blinked, and then squealed, throwing his arms around Clint and hugging him. "This is the best party ever, bird brain!"

  
"Hey! Hey, your gut's kicking me, make it stop!" Clint protested, though he was grinning hugely at the fact that he was the first one of the Avengers to feel the baby kick.

  
Wade released him obligingly, and then turned to give May a hug as she came forward. She crooned to him gently for a moment as he put his head against her shoulder, and smiled when she felt the baby move as well. "A baby shower just for you, Wade. And I even baked those cookies you love so much."

  
That got the tall Omega to release her, gasp, and then squeal "COOKIES!" before falling upon the table of goodies with an excited sound. Peter shook his head fondly, and then headed out into the party to greet his friends. He didn't think he could thank them enough for this - Wade needed this.

  
And if nothing else, he had a great time watching Sierra swoon over each hero that she met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... Next chapter.... Bring tissues?


	10. Soupy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say hooray a second chapter, but... Yeah. So.... heed the new warnings and tags. 
> 
> Warning: Violence, description of injuries and gore.

"Why did I let you do this again?"

  
Peter snorted. "Are you saying we planned it?"

  
".... Good point. But still." Wade pouted, sticking out his lower lip rather comically. Peter, of course, had to lean forward and kiss said lip, and smiled in triumph when he got a giggle in return, no matter how tired it was.

  
And Wade had a right to be tired - he'd successfully hit 34 weeks pregnant yesterday, and little Benjamin had been making up for lost time in the past two months. Although Wade swore he was the size of a planet, Peter assured him that he was gorgeous, and that the bigger he got the better it was for their baby.

  
Bruce was pleased with his progress as well, and had happily told Wade at their appointment yesterday that he wanted to start seeing him weekly, and to be on the lookout for any signs of labor, though he saw no reason to believe that Ben would be born preterm. They probably had another month of waiting to do before they could see their baby boy.

  
"Is it over yet?" Wade groaned, rolling onto his side with a huff, rubbing one hand over his swollen belly as he did. "I feel like he's gonna kick a hole in me one of these times. That's definitely your fault, Petey-pie, he got the super strength from you."

  
Peter chuckled. "And I'm very sorry for that. And also we don't know that he has super strength yet."

  
Wade grumbled. "You can't feel him kicking your ribs." he grouched, rubbing his cheek sullenly against Peter's thigh.

  
"I know." Peter crooned, grinning as he let his voice sink into baby talk. "My poor, abused mate, how could I ever let this happen to you." He pressed several noisy kisses across Wade's forehead and cheek, and grinned when he succeeded in getting giggles in return before the merc pushed him away with a hand on his face.

  
As though to prove what Wade had said, Benjamin gave a rather violent kick, gaining a grunt from Wade and a slightly awed sound from Peter as the movement caused Wade's entire stomach to move. "That is still seriously the weirdest thing ever." Wade commented lightly, his hands cradling his belly to try and soothe their son. Peter started to sing softly, a random lullaby that he remembered Aunt May singing, and the baby calmed, going still and making Wade chuckle. "As is that. I don't know how anyone could like your singing."

  
Peter gave him a light push on the shoulder at that, and then leaned down to kiss him when Wade leaned up. "I might have to join in on the abuse if you're going to continue to insult me." Peter whispered against Wade's lips, though he couldn't maintain the intense expression as Wade licked his nose before letting his head fall back into his lap with a cackle.

  
Things were quiet and still again for a few moments, and then Wade groaned, stretching a little before pushing himself into a sitting position. "I wanna walk." he announced, making a face a moment later. "Which sounds horrible, actually, but my body is yelling at me. Or something. But I wanna get up."

  
Peter smiled warmly, pushing himself to his feet as Wade spoke. "Well then, let's go for a bit of a walk. Bruce said it was good for you - maybe that's why your body wants to. We'll go for a short one, alright? It's cool enough outside that a walk would be good."

  
He went to the door and fetched Wade's shoes, a loose pair of Converse that Peter had rather subtly switched out for his normal ones about two months ago. Wade had mentioned something about how his feet were hurting, and, after a quick consult with their Omega pregnancy book, Peter had realized that his feet were probably swelling. An errand to the store and a bit of hiding, and he'd switched out Wade's trusty Converse with a larger pair. He hadn't complained again, and Peter felt successful.

  
The merc eyed him as he knelt down and put the Converse on Wade's feet, and gave a faint grin. "Normally I'd love to see you like this. If, you know, I could see you."

  
Peter chuckled, looking up at him. "You still love seeing me like this."

  
"Hmm, true. I get to be so lazy, you even put my shoes on." Wade replied, grinning at him. They both knew that Peter did it because Wade could no longer reach, but that went unsaid.

  
After getting the shoes on and loosely tied, Peter jammed his feet into his own shoes and then helped Wade up with steady, strong hands, continuing to hold his hand for a moment as he stretched out his back, rubbing at it with one hand before smiling. "I think we're good now." He ran a hand down beneath his belly, frowning a little before shifting his hips. "I think. Feels like he's sitting on my balls, I swear."

  
Peter snorted a laugh at that one, and stepped back a little to look his mate over. "Hmm. He's dropped, Wade. I can really tell - we're getting close."

  
Wade blinked, and then tilted his head. "I dropped him?"

  
Another laugh, and Peter leaned up to kiss Wade's cheek. "No, silly, he's dropped. Means he's settling into your hips and getting ready for birth."

  
"Oh." Wade replied, a bit of a squeak in his words. "Not like... now, right?"

  
Shaking his head fondly, Peter pulled Wade's hand into the crook of his elbow, pulling him forward as they started towards the door. He passed Wade the mask that they kept on the table by the door, smiling as he watched him pull it on. "No, not right now. Bruce said you're not showing any signs of labor - not dilated, effaced, nothing. This is totally normal - I read about it in our book."

  
Wade hummed faintly in reply, but Peter could tell he was thinking. It was quiet outside - most people seemed to be either inside having dinner or out doing other things, though there was the occasional person. Several glances were cast in their direction, and more than one person stared, but Peter saw no hostility in their eyes. It was more of a curious look than anything else - considering the watermelon-sized lump in Wade's shirt, it was understandable.

  
While it was still hot outside, it was getting better with the setting sun, and Wade let out a slight sound of pleasure as he soaked in the fresh air. He was walking - well, waddling, if Peter was honest - pretty well, although slowly, not that Peter minded. It was more of a meander than a walk, but it was wonderful to be out with his mate.

  
They walked down the street quietly, Peter keeping a careful eye on his mate to make sure that he wasn't getting too tired. He seemed to be alright so far, but it didn't to watch him.

  
A tingle at the base of his skull, and Peter whirled, his eyes wide as he searched for the danger. Wade let out a sound of surprise as he stumbled against the closest wall when Peter let go of him, his eyes wide beneath the lenses of his mask. Peter had turned just in time to block the knife strike of a crazed looking man, a snarl on his lips. He wished that he'd thought to wear the web-shooters out of the house, but he was capable of fighting off an attacker.

  
"What the fuck, man?!" Wade sputtered, straightening up with a hand on his stomach, no doubt to calm Benjamin as he wriggled in response to the adrenaline pumping through Wade's system.

  
The man - an Alpha, by the scent of him - snarled again, fangs extended and what Peter would call foam at his lips. He was clearly high on something, though there was no way to tell what, and he brandished the knife again, aiming for Wade.

  
Peter snarled, fangs dropping as he hauled off and punched the man straight in the face, not holding back an ounce of super-strength. There was a crack as the Alpha's cheekbone snapped, and Wade made an 'ooo' sound of sympathy. He was completely comfortable with Peter protecting him, and felt no need to either move away or put any effort into protecting himself.

  
That was why it was a total shock when the Alpha threw a punch that hit Peter in the chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He stumbled and fell back to the ground, and looked up in time to see the spray of blood against the brick wall where his mate was standing.

  
_**"WADE!"** _

  
The next moment was a blur. Even looking back later, Peter would never quite remember what happened. Just the next thing he knew was that his hands were covered in hot, pulsing blood, his heart pounding so hard he felt like he couldn't breathe.

  
Wade was gasping, and Peter wrenched the Deadpool mask up and off his mate's head in one motion as he saw the blood staining the mouth area. He didn't want Wade to choke, and he watched in horror as blood bubbled at his mate's mouth.

  
"Wade, _Wade_ , no, come on, heal, damnit!" Peter stuttered, his hands pressed against the bleeding hole over his mate's heart, his eyes wide and filled with angry and terrified tears. He kept one hand over the wound, his other groping in his pocket for his phone. He dropped it more than once, fingers slick with blood - Wade's blood - and swore sharply each time. "Fuck, _**FUCK**_ , god _DAMNIT_ , come _**ON**_!"

  
"P-Peter..." Wade gasped out, feeling strange. It wasn't healing... He was starting to feel floaty, a familiar feeling that this time carried an edge of terror with it.

  
"Bruce! Bruce, we need..." Peter started, and looked up frantically, putting the phone on speaker before dropping it next to Wade's body as he looked for a street sign, putting the other hand back over the wound. "We're on the corner of 5th and Leigh, Wade's been stabbed, shit..." He looked back towards the body crumpled not far away, panting. "God... god, I think I killed him. I don't... I _killed_ him..."

  
Through the phone, Peter could hear Bruce barking orders, and the sound of various voices doing the same. _"Peter, keep talking to me, what's happening?"_

  
"I-I was... we were, there was a man, he came out of _nowhere_ , drugs, stronger than he looked, and oh _**god**_ , Wade, baby, stay with me. It's not healing, Bruce, _it's not healing_ , it's still bleeding!" The words poured out of Peter's mouth, disjointed and hardly understandable, but Bruce understood the important bits.

  
_"Stay where you are, keep pressure on it - we're on our way with the Quinjet, we'll be ready to get him stable as soon as we get there."_ Bruce told him, clearly running as he said this. Peter absently noticed that he could hear the sound of the jet's engines over the phone.

  
But he heard nothing else, as his world shrank down to his mate's heart beating sluggishly beneath his hands, the panting breaths, the terrified blue eyes looking up at him. "Think about Ben, Wade." Peter whispered, his voice a frightened, shaky thing. "Stay with me, think of our baby boy. We're so close, remember? You're going to see him soon, it's going to be amazing."

  
Wade's lips parted as though he was going to say something, but whatever noise he was going to make was lost in a bubble of blood, popping obscenely before trailing dark liquid down his cheek. Was this what dying was? Dying for real? He'd never paid attention to the little details before, like the fact that his hands felt all weird and tingly, and that he was starting to feel warm and sort of soupy.

  
Heh. Soupy.

  
He could feel Benjamin struggling.

  
He just hoped that Bruce got there in time to save their baby boy. He was going to be so beautiful - he'd look just like his Daddy, Wade knew it. Big, doe brown eyes, and a scruff of wild brown hair... He'd be beautiful...

  
"Wade? _Wade?!_ Bruce, Bruce, he's not breathing, _**oh god**_ , Wade! Come on, _damnit_! Since when does a knife to the chest take down Deadpool, huh? Wade, you _have_ to breathe!" Peter practically shouted, his teeth grit as he pressed down even harder on his mate's chest. His hands were shaking so hard, though, and he felt as though all the strength had been drained from him. He kept his gaze on Wade's, not noticing the glassy quality of those beloved blue eyes, or the fact that the heart beneath his hands was slowing.

  
"We're almost there, Peter."

  
" **BREATHE**! Wade, don't you do this to me! Wade! **_WADE!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........Please don't kill me?


	11. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON A ROLL!
> 
> ..... also I couldn't leave it that long :P
> 
> Warning: Some descriptions of injuries, but pretty non-graphic.

Benjamin Winston Parker was born August 31st at 7:31pm, and weighed a tiny 4 pounds 14 ounces. His organs were all fully formed and functioning, even if he did squeak a bit when he breathed, and Lizzie felt confident that he was going to be just fine, even if she did want him to spend some time under close watch and in an incubator. While this had at first made Peter panic, Lizzie had assured him that it was mostly a precaution, as well as to help the infant breathe and keep his temperature up.

  
Peter spent much of his time next to the incubator, staring at his tiny son with haunted eyes. He'd insisted on the middle name, even though they hadn't had one decided on, and no one had argued with him. He was there for every feeding, and for every time that Lizzie allowed him to hold Ben, even if only for a little while. They spent quite a lot of time with Peter shirtless, Benjamin held bare to his chest, helping him with body heat as well as to bond with him.

  
He was such a quiet baby - a stark contrast to his parents. He hardly ever cried, and only fussed occasionally, especially when he had to be put back in the incubator. He seemed to want to be with Peter all the time, which made the Alpha smile.

  
Depsite his small size, Peter found him to be perfect. All ten fingers and toes, each one so very small and perfectly formed - Peter could hold both of Ben's feet in the palm of his hand, could practically cradle the baby's entire body with both. He even had a thick thatch of hair already growing like crazy - he'd been bald at birth, and only three days later had a near thicket of the stuff. Peter had laughed the first time he'd noticed, though it had been tinged with sadness.

  
His eyes, though... His eyes were all Wade. Clear, blue, and so expressive, and Peter could practically get lost in them. He had such laser like focus, staring up and practically into Peter's soul. Bruce had told him that he'd opened them almost right away, surprising all of those in the operating theater.

  
Peter had been hysterical when the Quinjet had landed, screaming at Wade to breathe, to blink, anything. It had taken Thor and Clint to finally drag him off, and there had been more than one punch thrown. Tony and Natasha had immediately gotten to work dispersing the crowd that had gathered, while Bruce, Steve, and several others had hustled Wade's silent form into the Quinjet.

  
Through the haze that had overtaken his world, Peter didn't remember any of this. He couldn't remember Tony telling people that there was nothing to see here, Natasha checking the still body of their attacker, or Clint telling him that everything was going to be fine. There was nothing that could get through to him.

  
Nothing but the cooling pool of blood where Wade had been laying, and the small, sad shape of the Deadpool mask on the concrete. He'd stumbled to his knees next to it when Thor had let him go, startled at his sudden movement, and scooped it up to cradle it to his chest.

  
Was his entire world dead? What would he do if... if Wade never came back? What if this was the time that Death finally claimed him?

  
Was Benjamin even alive?

  
The world had gone by in flashes, and Peter finally drifted out of the fog at Bruce's voice, blinking slowly at the Beta. It was a moment before he really heard what he was saying, but his words made his heart start beating again after what felt like forever of being frozen in fear.

  
"Benjamin's fine. He made it - he's definitely small, but he's breathing on his own and he's pretty strong." Bruce kept repeating, and he smiled when he saw that Peter seemed to have finally heard him. "He's a tough little guy - he's going to be just fine."

  
Peter tried to speak, croaked, and then tried again, his voice rough and barely a whisper. "Wade?"

  
Bruce looked away, and Peter felt like his heart had stopped again. "The wound still hasn't healed." he finally said quietly. "We stitched him up as best we could, but... there haven't been any signs." He reached up, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Give it time, Peter. Everything he had went into keeping Benjamin alive, and there was nothing left for him. His body's been through a huge trauma, it'll likely take some time before everything gets moving again."

  
That had been two weeks ago.

  
Benjamin grew and improved every day, Peter moved through the Tower like a ghost, and Wade remained dead in their rooms.

  
While Peter spent most of his time with his newborn son, doing his best to make sure that he was improving, bonding with him and holding him, he visited Wade too. More than once it would be Jarvis that finally dragged him away, telling him that it was time for Ben's bottle or that the baby was fussing. The Alpha would just sit there, staring with haunted eyes at his mate's still body.

  
Someone - Peter couldn't remember who - had commented about a week ago that they should probably get Wade's body to a morgue before it began to deteriorate. There had been screaming then, and snarling, and Peter had had to be restrained by Steve while the offender was carted off.

  
No one had said a word about it since then.

  
The aftermath of the attack had thankfully been mostly handled by the Avengers themselves, though Peter had rather hysterically asked Steve if he'd killed the man a few hours after Benjamin had been born, his eyes huge. The good news was that while Peter had definitely injured the man severely, he hadn't killed him. He'd be in medical care for a long time due to his mostly shattered ribcage and broken face, but he would live.

  
Besides this, the real question on everyone's mind had been 'why.' Why had he done this, attack them seemingly out of nowhere? Peter's identity was no longer a secret - it hadn't been since some time after he'd joined the Avengers. It had been a little silly to keep it after that - after all, with him being in the spotlight with the Avengers, it hadn't taken the world long to discover that he was mated to Deadpool. After that it would have only taken a few nosy people to look into Wade Wilson's known location and who it was that he was staying with, so Peter had just bitten the bullet on that one and revealed his identity.

  
It turned out, after some work by detectives at the man's home, that he was an avid reader of several magazines, as well as the Daily Bugle, that spoke of Spiderman as a menace, an outlaw, and downright crazy, especially because of his mate. More than one magazine he read claimed that Peter must be an insane killer just like his husband.

  
The news that said 'killers' were procreating hadn't been the best news for some, but Peter hadn't even considered that it might send some people into a frenzied attempt to get rid of what they saw as a threat. Hopped up on multiple drugs, the crazed Alpha had taken an opportunity to rid the world of another killer, even if it meant that he had to kill an unarmed, heavily pregnant Omega.

  
Luckily, the world at large didn't believe this view, as any and all Omegas were precious, as were children, and Peter wasn't charged with a single crime. To everyone's surprise, there were more than a few bouquets of flowers left for the little family at the desk of the Tower, and many well wishes for them. Nearly everyone knew what had happened that night - more than one person had had a cellphone, and despite Tony's good work, more than one had gotten out onto the net.

  
At two weeks and three days old, Benjamin could finally spend the days outside of the incubator, though he still slept in them. He apparently had a rather impressive healing factor of his own, and both Bruce and Lizzie suspected that it was what was helping the infant's development along. He was growing like a weed, putting close to an ounce every day, and now weighed almost 6 pounds, which everyone was ridiculously pleased by.

  
Lizzie told Peter that this was the best case scenario that could have happened, and that Benjamin was going to be a big, healthy little boy before long. All of the Avengers had seen him and declared him to be adorable - in various ways, of course - and Peter was sure that they were all going to be doting family members.

  
Peter carried Benjamin close to his chest, moving slowly and carefully through the Tower and towards the elevator. A few people saw the blue wrapped bundle against his chest and cooed at the sight, and he got a smile from Natasha as she passed him. He glanced at her, but his focus was on his destination - Lizzie had given him the go-ahead to take Benjamin down to the room where Wade was.

  
Jarvis helpfully took him there without comment, and Peter smiled down at his son, who was awake and alert, looking around curiously at the new sights with big, curious blue eyes. "You have such pretty eyes, baby boy." Peter crooned to him, smiling when his voice made Ben's gaze move to his own. "Your Mama's gonna love them when he wakes up. Though I'll bet he wanted you to look like me."

  
He smiled as he walked into the bedroom, settling in the chair that had taken up permanent residence next to the bed and carefully shifting so that Benjamin could see. "That's your Mama, Benji." he said softly, stroking a finger down a baby-soft cheek. "I'm sure he'll wake up to see you real soon. He was so excited to meet you."

  
Benjamin blinked at him, then looked towards Wade, burbling faintly, little fingers squeezing and relaxing against the soft blue blanket that he was wrapped in. Peter's smile warmed, and he gently nuzzled the baby, getting a coo in response.

  
There was a sound in the room, and Peter looked up from his son's face in shock, eyes wide and anticipation shivering through his body. He was tense, but oh-so-careful not to tighten his grip on his precious cargo, and his heart thudded in his chest.

  
Blue eyes opened.

  
And Wade breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit that I somewhat stole the name Benjamin Winston - I've seen it used in a few other fics, most prominently Robin_Masks' Surprises and Starts (go read it it's freaking amazing http://archiveofourown.org/series/226046 ) It's such a perfect name though!


	12. Noodly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, guys~!
> 
> {White}  
> [Yellow]

"Wade? Wade, can you hear me?"

  
The merc groaned lowly, one hand rising shakily to press against his forehead. He felt weak in a way that he'd never experienced before, shaky, thin, and like his limbs were made of jelly. He squeezed his eyes closed hard until stars danced in his vision, and then turned his head to look towards the source of the voice, blinking.

  
It took a moment, but the fog cleared from his vision and he realized he was looking at Peter, into his mate's worried chocolate eyes. He blinked slowly, and then grinned at his mate. "Heya Petey."

  
A smile spread over his mate's features, and he sniffled a little. "Hey beautiful." he replied. "It's good to see your eyes. How are you feeling?"

  
"Like I got sat on by the Rhino or something. How long was I out?" Things were still fuzzy, and Wade was having a hard time remembering what had happened before he'd apparently died.

  
"17 days, 8 hours, and 21 minutes." Peter promptly replied, and Wade looked at him in surprise, frowning. The Alpha shrugged a little, looking away for a moment before his eyes moved back to meet his mate's. "It was... a long time."

  
Wade hummed. "Apparently. What happened?" Suddenly it came rushing back, and his hands flew to his belly, expecting the now familiar huge curve. He gasped when instead he found a relatively flat, and clearly empty, stomach, and sat up so fast his head spun. Dizzy and feeling more than a little sick, he flopped back to the bed, hands over his eyes.

  
"Ben." he whispered groggily. "Where's Ben?"

  
Peter was speaking, and Wade managed to focus in on him and what he'd been saying since the moment Wade had panicked. "He's fine, Wade, he's right here, come on, love." When Wade started to settle the Alpha smiled, crooning softly. "There, easy does it. He's right here, totally fine and healthy."

  
It was then that Wade seemed to finally notice the bundle of blue blankets against Peter's chest, and he blinked widely. His lips parted, as though he was going to say something, but he had no words.

  
[IT'S A BABY!]

  
{Our baby...}

  
"Oh hey, you guys are back online." Wade murmured faintly, and Peter smiled as he realized that Wade was speaking to the boxes. "It's been a while."

  
{We had to... go away for while.}

  
[Or the writer realized how much she sucks at writing us and just decided to write mostly in Peter's POV.]

  
"Shush." Wade murmured, and reached out, wanting to hold his baby boy. His arms were shaking though, and he pouted before looking up as Peter chuckled.

  
"Bruce will be here in a moment." Peter crooned gently, amusement on his features. "I'm sure that you can hold him when he gets you settled and makes sure that everything's healed up alright. In the meantime..."

  
He shifted a little, pulling the chair closer with one hand while carefully holding the baby with the other, turning so that Wade could easily see over his shoulder and down at their son. The soft gasp that left Wade's lips got another smile from him, and he turned his head to watch as Wade looked at their baby for the first time.

  
Benjamin blinked those big, pretty blue eyes up at his mother, squirming a little despite the swaddling blanket around him. Peter made a soft sound, and Wade couldn't help but smile as he saw the baby look towards him and coo in response. "Look at all that hair..." Wade murmured, raising a shaky hand - he wanted his baby! "I knew he'd get your hair."

  
"Mmhm, but he got your eyes." Peter replied, smiling as he met said eyes. "And there's definitely bits of you in his face. Your chin, I think... and maybe your nose." The baby did look remarkably like Peter, though there were elements of his face that were quite clearly Wade. Peter liked to think that he'd have Wade's strong, handsome jaw and straight nose.

  
"Let's hope that's all he's got..." Wade murmured, and then suddenly seemed to realize that his face was bare. His eyes widened a little and he tensed, making Peter look up at him in surprise.

  
{Good going.}

  
[Let's traumatize the kid during his first month of life, that's a good plan!]

  
"Wade, hey, Wade, don't listen to them." Peter said firmly, a frown on his features. He carefully balanced Benjamin in one arm, reaching out to take Wade's hand in the other, giving it a squeeze. "Come on, love, come back."

  
Wade blinked at him, and Peter smiled gently. "Hey." he said softly. "You went somewhere."

  
"My face..." Wade said softly, his gaze drifting away from his mate, and was cut off as Peter frowned, making a clicking sound to get his attention again.

  
"Is beautiful." Peter replied firmly, an expression of love coming over his features. "You're gorgeous, awake, and alive, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And Benji loves you."

  
Wade frowned a little. "And how exactly can you tell that?" he asked, his voice a little stubborn. He couldn't see how anyone could possibly know whether or not their newborn son was okay with his face.

  
... At least he wasn't crying.

  
Peter chuckled. "I just know." he replied, and looked up as he heard a knock at the door, calling for them to enter. He grinned as it opened, smiling at the sight of Bruce and Lizzie coming inside. Both looked relieved and pleased - Bruce came closer and smiled at Wade as he did.

  
"It's good to see you awake, Wade. How are you feeling?"

  
Wade was quiet, as though searching for the words. "Weird." he finally settled on, looking between the two of them. He was clearly uncomfortable, given that Lizzie was in here and he was sans mask, but he didn't say anything. He jumped a little as he felt a touch against his hand, and then felt a wave of love as he realized that Peter was handing him his mask.

  
He tugged it on and let out a sound of relief - even with his hands, arms, and collarbone exposed due to the scrubs he wore, having his face covered made him feel better.

  
Bruce held up his hands so Wade saw him coming, and then gestured to his front. "Can I move the shirt and check your chest wound and stomach?" The Omega nodded, and Bruce carefully looked him over, making a sound of approval.

  
"Wonderful - everything's closed up just fine. Not a mark there. Seems like your healing factor just needed the time to... reset, as it were." Bruce smiled at him. "Still feeling weird though?"

  
Wade nodded. "Not like... oh god, I'm gonna die, weird, but just... weird. All noodly and stuff."

  
This got a smile from the three in the room, and Wade's gaze immediately went to the bundle in his mate's arms as he heard a faint snuffling sort of whining sound. He automatically cooed, and Peter smiled as he heard the Omega sound from his mate - it was an instinctual comforting sound that Omegas could produce in their throats. Alphas could mimic it, but not to the same effect.

  
Bruce immediately set about getting the bed raised and set up - Peter was glad that they'd thought of putting a hospital bed in here a long time ago. Between Lizzie and Bruce, they were able to get the bed up so Wade was in a sitting position, making sure that he was supported well enough, as well as putting a pillow on his lap that he could rest Benjamin on if his arms got tired.

  
The look on Wade's face might have been obscured by the mask, but even with it, it was easy to see the awe on his features as Peter carefully lay their son in his arms. Wade gaped down at him, and Ben stared back up at him, and a moment later the baby began to fuss, little half-sobs leaving him. His little face scrunched up in dislike, and he squirmed in the swaddling blanket.

  
Wade immediately deflated, and attempted to hand him back. "Here." he said, his voice tight with emotion. "Toldya he wouldn't like me."

  
Peter frowned sharply. "Hey, don't say that." he replied. He thought for a moment, trying to think over what it was that had got Benjamin so upset. The baby didn't normally fuss like this, and he hadn't reacted like this to Wade so far... but Wade hadn't had his mask on. "Can I try something?"

  
He got a sideways glance that told just how much Wade didn't think this was going to work, but the merc nodded nevertheless. He jumped faintly when Peter's fingers went to the edge of the mask, but he held still as his mate carefully pulled it up and off of his head.

  
The effect was immediate - Benjamin stopped crying, big blue eyes staring up at his mother. He blinked, and then made a low, soft sound that they all recognized - a sound of content that the baby had been known to make in the last weeks. They'd only ever heard it when he was settled into Peter's arms.

  
A smile spread over Peter's face at this, and he watched Wade crumpled a little, curling around the precious bundle in his arms as best he could, lowering his head towards the baby. There was a flinch in his body as a tiny hand patted his scarred cheek, and no one said anything about the teardrops that they saw hit Benjamin's chubby cheek.

  
"See?" Peter asked softly, running a hand gently over the crown of Wade's head. "I told you that your face was perfectly beautiful. Benji loves you just the way you are."


	13. Miracle

While Peter wanted nothing more than to take his family home, both Bruce and Lizze told him that it was better that they remain in the Tower for the time being. Benjamin was doing remarkably well, but it wouldn't hurt to keep him there for at least another few days.

  
Then there was the fact that Wade seemed to be as weak as a newborn himself - the first time he'd tried to get up after reviving his legs had folded right out from underneath him, leaving him face down on the floor. The merc had been embarrassed and unhappy with the situation, but had allowed Peter to help him to the bathroom so he could clean himself up a bit.

  
"I just want to feel normal again..." Wade murmured as he settled into the warm bath that Peter had drawn for him. "I still feel all nasty and shaky, I hate it. And..." He frowned, putting a hand down to his stomach. There was still some baby weight there that Wade would have to work off, but Peter could tell that he was missing the weight of Benjamin.

  
Peter crooned, leaning forward to kiss his temple. "It'll take a little while, but you'll feel back to normal. You had a rather... abrupt transition."

  
Wade snorted, shaking his head a little. "Understatement, Petey-pie. That was probably the roughest transition you can have. If nothing else it'll be nice to get my figure back."

  
A laugh left his mate at that, and he nodded. "Working out always did help you relax. I think I might know how to help with the other bit though - you're feeling disconnected from Benji, aren't you?"

  
This made Wade look at him with slightly wide eyes, and his cheeks pinked beneath his scars before he looked back up at his husband. "Maybe a little." he said softly, shrugging a shoulder.

  
Peter smiled softly, rubbing a hand up and down his back, gently washing Wade's skin. His mate normally didn't like this sort of thing, but the fact that he was allowing Peter to bathe him made it clear that he was feeling especially lonely and touch-starved. "That's completely normal." he murmured softly, smiling as Wade leaned into the washcloth. "He was a part of you for 8 months, it's normal to miss him."

  
He hummed softly, and then smiled, finishing off the washing. "I think I've got an idea. Let's get you dried off and in some boxers, hmm? Then I'll go get Benji for a visit."

  
Wade blinked at him quietly, and then smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." he replied softly, slowly getting up. "I think I'm getting better too, don't feel quite so... shaky. The bath was a good idea, Petey-pie!'

  
The Alpha chuckled softly. "Good to know." He helped Wade dry off, then watched as he got settled into his bed again. "Now don't go anywhere, I'll just go get Benji."

  
They'd moved the baby to the next door room - the only reason that he wasn't in the bedroom with them just yet was because he was still monitored by so many machines and they needed to be able to sleep. He spent the night in the incubator still, but he was starting to take his naps outside of it, and spent much of his day with his parents.

  
Benjamin was still sleeping when Peter entered the room, and Lizzie smiled at him as he did. "Hello Peter. How's Wade doing?"

  
"Still shaky, but he's improving. He took a bath, and that helped, but he's feeling a little... lonely." Peter looked towards his son, a warm, happy smile moving over his features. "How much longer until we can take him home?"

  
"I really think that you can in the next day. I'd like to see how he does tonight outside of the incubator, and if I don't see any problems, then I don't see why you can't take him home." she replied, smiling as she watched the Alpha gently pick up his son. Benjamin shifted and made a soft sort of snuffling sound in his sleep, and Peter crooned to him.

  
There was a moment of shifting from the bundle in his arms, and then big blue eyes opened, making Peter smile. "Good morning, baby boy." he crooned lowly, smiling. "How about we go have some cuddle time, hmm? And with Mama finally, I'm sure you'll both like that."

  
Despite his wishes, he knew that he was going to have some difficulties with his idea. Wade was going to protest, saying that his skin was too rough for the baby. He really thought that this was going to be good, though, for both baby and mother. After all, Benjamin clearly loved Wade a lot, and Peter couldn't help but think that this would help them to bond.

  
"Good luck, Peter." Lizzie said gently, smiling. She knew how difficult that was going to be as well, but she hoped that things went well. It would be good for Wade to build that sort of a connection with his son.

  
The walk to their bedroom was short, and Peter knocked softly before sliding the door open. "You ready for me, love?" he called, and smiled as he saw Wade sitting on their bed, curiosity in his features. He had remained in his boxers and nothing else just like Peter had requested, and that made the Alpha pleased.

  
"Oh, you got Benji!" Wade chirped happily, tugging the sheet up a little further to his shoulders. He'd started to realize that their son didn't like it when he had the mask on, but he was still self-conscious about the rest of his skin. "Hey baby boy!"

  
The baby wriggled a little, and Peter smiled as he got closer to where he could see Wade. He immediately cooed lowly, and Peter sat on the bed next to his mate, cradling the baby where he could see his mother.

  
"You ready for him?" Peter asked, and Wade blinked big eyes at him before nodding a little slowly. He seemed prepared, but Peter knew that as soon as he unwrapped the blanket Wade was going to backtrack. He started to do just that, and Benjamin burbled happily, knowing this meant skin time, which he loved.

  
Wade immediately blinked in surprise, shaking his head a little. "No, not bare. I'll put on a shirt, hang on..."

  
Peter cut him off with a sharp sound, and he subsided. "If you truly don't want to do this, then we won't." he began softly, cradling Benjamin in the crook of his arm, dressed only in a diaper. "But you and I both know that Benji loves you, and this will be good for the both of you. He's getting bigger, but he could always use the body heat."

  
There was a long moment where Peter thought that Wade was still going to refuse, but to his joy the Omega slowly nodded, settling back down on the pillows. A wide smile moved across Peter's face and he leaned forward, slowly helping Wade get Benjamin settled on his chest.

  
Soft sounds left the baby as he lay flat against Wade's chest, his chubby cheek pressed against his mother's collarbone. Little fingers explored the dips and bumps of Wade's scarred skin, but there were no tears, only happy little sounds and then a soft sigh of content as he went still.

  
And then Wade smiled, and it was the happiest, brightest expression that Peter had ever seen on his features.

  
"He loves me, Petey!" he chirped brightly, and Peter laughed warmly before leaning forward to press a kiss to his temple, smiling as he leaned against his side to watch their son against his mate's bare chest.

  
"I told you that he did. He just knows a good man when he sees him." Peter replied firmly, and settled down.

  
Despite the crazy way in which they'd gotten this little bundle of joy in their lives, Peter could not be happier. It might be an amazing, crazy, unimaginable thing, but Benjamin was in their lives now, and he was a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to say a sincere thanks to everyone who's read, commented, and given kudos to this story. As my very first foray into Spideypool, I was nervous about posting this, but the response has been positively phenomenal. I had no idea that I would be welcomed with such excitement and happiness, and it's been a wonderful, heart-warming experience every step of the way. I've enjoyed reading every comment from every one of you - just seeing the hit count go up made me smile. This story quickly became my most read story, and definitely the one with the most comments, kudos, and subscriptions. I've been blown away!
> 
> I love you all, and thank you again. I'm not planning to say goodbye to this little universe just yet - I've got the little drabble collection 'Miracle Moments' posted for now, and I'm planning to write a prequel as well. I don't know when that will be, as right now I'm working on my 'Five Times' spideypool fic, but I will add it to this series, so keep an eye out! Also, you're more than welcome to suggest things that you'd like me to address in 'Miracle Moments,' I'll keep a list and write those!


End file.
